Landing in the Sand
by OokamiLover19
Summary: I had been told once that if I watched an Anime more than once, then I would be pulled into the story. No one really knew if it was literal or not. I found that answer quickly. But would this new-found adventure continue or would I be forced back to my world where my father would be no doubt waiting? Gaara X OC
1. Moving to New York

I should have never gone against what my friends told me about watching Japanese anime more than once. I had started the Anime, Naruto over because I had fallen away from it for a while after a few episodes of the Shippuden then I decided to watch them over to see if I could actually finish the Anime. They said I would get dragged into them, but they never said if it was literal or not. I found the answer to that question very quickly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Fyre, it isn't good to be watching those cartoons more than once. It will kill your brain cells," Brandon sighed as he leaned over my shoulder in the library as I started watching Naruto for the second time.

"I've learned Japanese so why would it be killing brain cells. I learned many things by watching them," I frowned as I tilted my head up to look at Brandon and he kissed my brow.

"I sometimes wonder if these cartoons of yours comes before me," he whispered as I logged off as the lunch bell rang.

"Well you go to hang with your boys and eat lunch while I come to the library and finish my homework then watch my cartoons if there's time," I smirked wrapping my fingers through his and we walked to our fourth hour.

"Why don't you come and eat lunch with your girls?"

"You know that my dad cannot afford to pay the lunch fees," I whispered.

"You can share my food," brandon squeezed my hand as he kissed my cheek.

"No, you know that your boys don't approve of me with the way I am," I smirked.

"They can get over it," he growled.

"It's fine baby."

We sat down in Earth Science class, only one more week to endure then we would be off to the high school. I was only thirteen and going to be a freshmen that fall. Dad and I were moving to New York so he could be with his new girlfriend while she was finishing art school.

At the end of the day, my phone vibrated. I flipped it open and started at the text as Brandon wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong, Fyre?" he whispered and I showed him the text.

'CHANGE OF PLANS, I'M IN THE PARKING LOT TO PICK YOU UP. ALL OUR THINGS HAVE ALREADY BEEN PACKED AND SHIPPED OFF. KYLIE WANTS US THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. TELL BRANDON BYE AND GET HERE. I DON'T WANT TO MISS THE PLANE BECAUSE OF YOU.'

I felt his arms around me stiffen with shock and anger.

"Guess this really is the end," I whispered closing the phone and sliding it into my front pocket. "Well it was fun while it lasted."

"I'll miss you Fyre, try to call when you can," he whispered as he kissed me behind the ear where the point of the scar was from him. "I'll be with you always. I promised from the day I made this mark."

"I love you Brandon," I whispered turning around to kiss him for the last time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up in my twin sized bed to the sounds of the city below. _Damn dreams_. It had been a month since we left and it was the middle of June. Air conditioners were on full to cool the house and keep the humidity outside. I got up and walked to the bathroom and lifted up my midnight blue highlighted black hair to expose the scar. It was in the shape of a butterfly across the whole back of my neck, the tips of the wings behind my ears.

The day that I had decided that I wanted to be with Brandon and he had kissed me for the first time, he asked if he could make the marks. With him being a Native Celtic, he said that the mark of a butterfly would remind me that I was always more capable than I thought I was.

My straight hair went to mid-back with bands parted to cover the right side of my face. My always changing blue eyes blank of emotions surrounded by smudged eyeliner that I had forgotten to take off before bed. My small, straight nose and full red lips complimenting my face. I washed my face and reapplied my eyeliner before walking out to look at the clock which said 4am.

I scrunched up my nose in annoyance as I pulled on a black form-fitting shirt that hung off my right shoulder and had a red rose on it and a pair of red skinny jeans. I pulled on a pair of Toms, not leaving my room barefoot ever and walked out to the study to turn on the computer, knowing that I would never go back to sleep. I got to the 38th episode of Naruto Shippuden before the computer decided to freak out and electrocuted me as soon as I touched the keyboard, knocking me unconscious.


	2. Slightly Bipolar

I opened my eyes and felt a pair of arms around me and it seemed like they were moving fast. My eyes flashed open and I found myself staring at a face covered in purple make up and a black hat with ear tips. I screamed and struggled out of his arms and stumbled away from him. I saw myself in a desert and I picked a direction and started running.

'I have to be dreaming, Kankuro from my anime was not holding me,' I thought panicked then something grabbed my wrist, making me fall to the ground. I rolled onto my back and saw a familiar red-haired male standing over me. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I tried to crawl backwards but he wouldn't have it and trapped my waist to the sand under me. I whimpered and struggled harder against the sand around my waist.

"Gaara if you expect answers from her, scaring and hurting her will not help you," Temari came into view. "Release your sand."

The sand disappeared and I scrambled to my feet then spun around and started running again. I heard an irritated growl from behind me and then heard them running after me. I whimpered and saw a tree line in the distance. I started sprinting knowing that this was most likely no dream. As I got into the tree line, something hit me in the back and pinned me to the tree. I growled as my arm got bent backwards and put to my shoulder. A body pressed me to the tree and I felt their chest rumble as they growled.

"Who the hell are you?" Gaara's voice was near my ear.

"Let me go," I whimpered as my body shivered. "I just want to go home."

"What village are you from?" Kankuro spoke up.

"It's not a village and I cannot say because it's not in your nations." the grip on my arm tightened and I whimpered.

"Gaara, let's take her to Suna then let ANBU get the answers," Temari sighed. "The Daimyo is expecting us soon."

"Kankuro, carry her."

Gaara released me and as soon as Kankuro grabbed my arm, I kneed him in the groin and dashed off again. I weaved through the trees, hopefully headed towards Konoha if this was reality. I was thrown against another tree and I felt pain in my shoulder.

"Damn it," I growled. "Why can't you just let me be, you monster?" I screamed jerking against the weapon and turned to face the siblings. "I don't even want to be here!"

"That was a mistake to call him that," Temari laughed.

"What is the high and mighty Gaara no sabaku going to do? Release Shukaku while he still has the perverted raccoon?" I hissed pulling the weapon out of my shoulder.

"How would you know about the Shukaku's personality?" Temari snapped.

Sand came around my wrists and arms and bound them behind my back. Then Kankuro slung me over his shoulder and they started running towards the edge of the trees and back into the desert towards Suna. I closed my eyes and rested my head against Kankuro's puppet and let myself slip into unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Any progress waking the girl?" Gaara snapped at the four ANBU in his office.

"No sir, but it seems that it was a purposely induced coma. We healed her shoulder and we also found a weird scar on the back of her neck. We tried healing that but nothing happens."

"What have you figured out about her?"

"She's about thirteen and has a higher chakra level than most of the Shinobi. Her power is close to rivaling yours sir, but it is unstable showing that's she has never trained with it. There were bruises all over her body as if someone has beaten her not too long ago and there are signs that it has happened several times before."

"Where is she at?"

"A containment room at the hospital just like you ordered. Her arms and legs are tied down with chakra restraints incase she decides to wake and create trouble."

"Notify me as soon as there is any change in her condition. Dismissed."

The four ANBU bowed and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What do we do with her if she wakes?" Kankuro spoke behind Gaara's desk.

"I don't know, she seems to know a lot about me and stuff that no one knows besides you and Temari. How did she now about the Shukaku's personality?"

"She was right about it being perverted?" Kankuro blinked in surprise.

"You already knew that from when he took over when we were younger," Gaara narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

"Kankuro forgets things easily, Gaara, don't take it personally," Temari said as she entered the room. "How is it that some girl who says that she's not from the nations, know so much?"

"I don't know but I will find out. If she is a threat then she will be dealt with quickly." Gaara snapped as he looked over the scrolls on his desk.

Hours past and Kankuro and Temari finally left to go get some dinner. Gaara worked on his paperwork as the Sand Kazekage while the secretary came in every now and then to place more scrolls on his desk to look at.

"Gaara, she has woken!"

An ANBU appeared in his office and he got to his feet. He grabbed his gourd and then transported to the hospital. He heard screaming down in the containment wing and frowned hearing his name amongst the screams. He walked down to the room and entered. She had broken the chakra restraints and was kneeling on the hospital bed with a barrier around her, cuts along her cheek and right arm As soon as she saw me, she became quiet. The doctors pushed themselves off the ground and bowed to the kazekage.

"What happened here?"

"We were drawing some blood when she woke. She started screaming and somehow she broke through the restraints and the vial with her blood shattered. She's been in hysterics screaming that no one touches her and that she wanted you. Who is she?" the main doctor whispered.

Gaara kept his eyes on the girl while the doctors left the room. As soon as the door closed the barrier disappeared. she looked at him and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she lowered her head.

"The tailed spirit is still inside of you, isn't it?" she whispered and I nodded so she could get a confirmation. "I'm sorry that I am unable to tell you where I am from or how I know so much about your world. How long ago was the Chunin exams?"

"Almost three years ago..." he saw her hands clench into her strange pants as a sob escaped. "What do you mean when you asked if I still had the beast? Does something happen?"

She lifted her head to look at him and he saw emotions he thought he would never see directed at him. "I don't know if I can tell. After the incident, you always seemed calmer and more accepting, especially after its gone."

"What happens?"

"You die," she whispered lowering her head. "The akatsuki captured you and extracted your beast. A woman named Chiyo brought you back after two leaf teams were able to retrieve your body. In a way you could say I'm some kind of seer."

"Well then," he cleared his throat trying to shake off the surprise. "What is your name?"

"Fyre," she whispered sadly. "Will you change what I've seen a couple times?"

"No. I've never lived in harmony with my beast and my past..."

"I know," she sighed. "I know a lot more than you would think possible. The extraction will be a toll on your mind since you'll be alive til the moment the beast is completely gone."

"Fyre, are you okay?"

She lifted her head and smiled softly. "I will be in time. Actually experiencing what may happen with in the next couple months will be different."

"Why did you act so panicked in the desert and not now?"

"I'm bipolar and I was panicking and thinking that being here was a dream. If my moods change suddenly, everyone back home went with it except my dad." she frowned as she got off the bed and rubbed her scratched cheek.

"Was he the one who beat you?" she looked at him, eyes wide. "My men found bruising and signs of previous encounters."

"I didn't get along with my dad when he made me go with him 3,000 miles across the country so he could marry his girlfriend while tearing me away from mine. My mood swings always acted up when he'd get home and he wouldn't take it. He wanted a perfect family with his new wife and I didn't really fit into his idea."

"I'm sorry. Here, you won't have to worry about being hurt unless you learned the ways of the shinobi and started doing missions like the rest. Come, I bet your hungry with being unconscious all day."

"Wow, I didn't think I slept that long," she laughed and saw the look on his face. "I can force myself into unconsciousness. It's a trick I learned after the first time my father hit me."

He nodded and led the way out of the hospital and to one of the restaurants.


	3. Hell Froze Over?

The next few weeks, Gaara showed me around the village and started training me with chakra because he said I had talent for it. I could already tell that he had changed a lot because of the fight with Naruto but dreaded when Deidara would take him.

I was glad that Gaara didn't push me about the butterfly scar although I felt he stares at it every time he started working with me with my chakra levels. I didn't really want to explain what the meaning was to me. It didn't really tie me with Brandon which I was glad for.

Some of the techniques I was taught I remember when I watched the earlier anime. Others were harder and many times I'd run out of energy and Gaara would have to carry me back to the house that he shared with his siblings. Kankuro always laughed at me while Temari took me from Gaara and helped me into a waiting bath then help me to bed since it would be dusk by the time I was finished training.

The nights would always be restless because i knew what could happen anytime, would happen at night. Gaara knew my unease and was in the room i was staying in when morning came around. Kankuro and Temari didn't really question it but knew it was confusing. I hadn't told anyone besides Gaara about what was going to happen and neither did he. When Temari left to head to Konoha to help out with the Chunin exams, my unease became worse and Gaara started training me harder, knowing that that was the only thing that was keeping my mind off what would happen soon.

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned as I shook my head. "That hurt!"

Gaara and I had been working on my taijutsu and he threw me into the cliff face, most of the impact caught on my left shoulder. Gaara ran over to me and helped me up, being careful of my left side. I mentally slapped myself for accepting his help.

"You told me to not go easy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my shoulder is just a little sore from taking the impact," I laughed shaking off his hands.

"Let me look at it," he ordered.

"I'm fine Gaara," I smiled as I started walking back towards the village.

He caught me as I started to fall because of the pain and lowered me to the ground. I felt his heartbeat through my back as I leaned against him and he knelt on one knee. He summoned a clone that dashed off towards the village as he pulled my haori down to expose my netted shirt and to look at my shoulder. He touched my shoulder in several places and I winced every time he poked the bruises.

"Damn it, Gaara, it's just bruised," I growled but he pulled me into his arms and started running. His left arm was under mine and his hands were on my ribs while his right was under my legs.

"I highly doubt that it is just bruised with that impact. A medic is on the way."

Outside the village, a man came to us and Gaara lowered me to the ground so the medic could examine my shoulder. His fingers prodded my shoulder harshly and I growled at him. He started to heal my shoulder with his green chakra and the pain lessened then he wrapped my upper arm and shoulder, having to wrap my torso as well to support it and bind my left arm to my chest.

"Well Lord Kazekage, you fractured the whole left side of her Pectoral Girdle. No more training til your shoulder is fully healed Fyre, get a lot of rest and do not stress your shoulder or I'll be forced to have you stay at the hospital," the medic spoke as he put my haori over my arm to cover most of the bandages.

The medic left then Gaara pulled me back into his arms.

"I can walk, you know," I growled, not looking at him.

"Why do you always try to push away help when it is given?" he asked calmly.

"I don't like being weak," I muttered.

"From what I've seen, you have never been weak."

"Oh my… I think Hell just froze over, especially if you're defending me and complimenting me," I giggled.

"I've been training with a bipolar girl who is starting to rub off on me," he smirked.

"Gaara, what did you do this time?" Kankuro snapped, stopping Gaara from walking anymore. "Temari is going to kill you. What did you do, break her whole left side?"

I summoned a binding jutsu using my right hand and bound Kankuro to a building then Gaara kept walking, not saying a word although I could see a hint of a smile. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms, silently loving being held by him. Soon we were at the house and he laid me on the bed then stepped back and left for a second. I kicked off my shoes and haori then leaned against the pillows as Gaara came back with some food.

"Sorry," he sighed as his eyes trailed over the bandages.

"It's my fault for saying don't go easy, don't feel guilty," I spoke evenly as I picked up a roll and picked at it.

"But I'm the one who threw you into…"

I back-handed him across the cheek, frustrated that he didn't seem to get it through his head. "Don't even," I hissed. "Don't try to make excuses. It was my fault alone!"

Gaara touched his abused cheek and looked surprised. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and ran my free hand through it, turning away from Gaara. Figuring that the conversation was over, he stood up and left, probably headed to the office to catch up on his work. Once I knew I was alone, I let a few tears fall as I drifted into a tear and pain induced sleep.

"Fyre you must wake!" an unfamiliar female voice snapped as someone shook me awake.

I opened my eyes and saw several ANBU standing around the bed. The one, who woke me, helped me stand up and helped me pull on my haori and slide my shoes on then I was ushered out of the house. The villagers were panicked and my heart sank as I was led to the Kazekage building. In Gaara's office, the daimyo stood around waiting for something.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously. "I didn't do anything, did I?"

"No, our Kazekage has been captured by Akatsuki. We summoned you because you are his student and seem to open up to you more than anyone else. Did he say anything about possible threats?" one of the daimyo asked.

"No sir," I pretended to act horrified and surprised.

"Very well then…"

"Kankuro has been attacked and poisoned!" a Jounin gasped as he burst into the room.

"What else is going wrong?" another sighed. "Fyre rest up your shoulder."

I nodded then as soon as I was out of the building, I bolted to the entrance. I passed surprised medics who were carrying Kankuro on a stretcher through the cliffs and into the desert. I followed the tracks of Sasori, knowing exactly where they were taking him. As I reached the trenches that led to the cave, two sets of arms grabbed me and stopped me.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"You can't go after him alone and injured Fyre!" one of the ANBU snapped. "These are s-ranked shinobi and they will kill you without a second thought!"

"They are going to kill him!" I sobbed, struggling against them. I knew that he would return, but actually going through it was a lot more difficult than I thought.

"Put her under, she's not thinking right," the female spoke and I felt a needle pierce my neck.

* * *

-No One's POV-

Fyre was carried back to Suna, cradled in the arms of the larger ANBU that had gone after her. The two ANBU took her to the hospital to be supervised at all times and kept in a medical coma. The two ANBU were confused at why she would say such things about the Kazekage but knew she was right. They could possibly kill their Kazekage.

Finally, the Leaf team came to Suna and the young pink-haired Kunoichi was able to somehow extract the poison from Kankuro and heal Fyre's shoulder before the team ran off to go after Gaara. The doctors pulled Fyre from the coma, even though the ANBU wanted to protest. Her eyes opened and she turned her eyes to the two ANBU and growled before the doctors got her attention.

"Fyre, Team Kakashi just left to go after Lord Kazekage and Sakura healed your shoulder." Fyre nodded her head then closed her eyes again and seemed to go unconscious again.

"Ugh, don't tell me she did that again?" a nurse checked her vitals then muttered something about annoying foreigners before leaving the room.

"She should be calm now; if she didn't attack anyone then everything will be fine. Good luck trying to wake her now that she put herself into a mind coma."

"She's done it before?" the female ANBU asked.

"Yes, she was in this state when Lord Gaara brought her. They had found her in the desert and she seemed to put up a fight until she was restrained and put herself into this state on the way. Might be better to not try and wake her because last time she attacked the doctor," the doctor laughed as he left.

The two ANBU looked at each other, both feeling the unease of the other then edged towards the door and decided to have posts right outside the containment room and put barriers on the door so she wouldn't get if something happened.


	4. Knowledge Revealed

-No One's POV-

Kankuro finally saw a familiar face when Temari practically pounced on him in the hospital. Team Kakashi had left not too long ago. Both siblings were panicked because Gaara had been beaten. Down the hallway, two ANBU guarded one of the containment rooms which made them curious and concerned since neither of them had seen Fyre.

"What are we going to do?" Kankuro asked Temari as he sat on the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to say he could leave.

"I don't know but I overheard those two ANBU that it is a girl that they are guarding for their and her own protection. Do you think that it could be Fyre?" Temari was pacing by the bed.

"It's possible, she has been in containment before," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to interrogate those two ANBU and see if it is Fyre," Temari stopped pacing then left the room. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of the two ANBU personnel. "Who is in there?"

"Ma'am, you do not need to concern yourself with our assignments," the female spoke coldly.

"I am the sister of the Kazekage and if you don't tell me then when he returns, I'll make sure he gets on your case for not telling me information I require," Temari snapped and saw their posture stiffen.

"It's the foreign girl you found some time ago," the man whispered. "We stopped her from going after Lord Kazekage alone while she was injured. That pink haired Kunoichi said that she healed her shoulder but the doctors still are concerned. They also say she's in a mind coma so we decided to guard the room from the outside."

"Let me in."

"I'm sorry but we have barriers around the room so she doesn't hurt anyone."

"I do not care about what you think is necessary! She's broken chakra restraints before, what makes you think she won't be able to break your barriers with her chakra levels rivaling Lord Kazekages?"

They did a few hand signs then the man opened the door for me and I entered. Fyre was lying on her back, her left arm and shoulder bound. She had an oxygen tube in as well as an IV in her arm. Temari sighed and walked to her and stroked her hair.

"Fyre, if you can hear me, please wake up," Temari spoke gently. "We need your help to be able to get Gaara back quickly."

Fyre stirred and opened her eyes a little as Kankuro came in and the heart monitor beeped at a quicker pace. As soon as her slightly glazed eyes locked onto the two siblings, tears fell down her cheeks. Kankuro came to the other side of the bed and squeezed her hand while Temari still ran her hand through her hair.

"You'll be able to get to him but it will be too late, he's already dead even though team Kakashi and Team Gai went after the Akatsuki to retrieve him," her voice was weak and it was hard to hear as she closed her eyes again. "Make sure Chiyo gets to him before Sasori's poison kills her. She is vital for the Kazekage's revival and return." The machine's beeping slowed and her head fell to the side as she went unconscious again.

"What is that about?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know but I won't take a chance to doubt her words if they are true. If what she says is true and Chiyo doesn't get to him then things will be bad. Come on, we have to hurry."

Kankuro nodded and they ran to get their equipment and several sand squads before running out. They pushed themselves hard through the sand and got into the trees quickly.

"Look at all this damage!" one of the shinobi gasped pointing to the left.

There was a trench with many logs going through it that were damaged greatly. They followed the trench til it ended and saw a clearing with several people. We entered the clearing and saw Naruto helping Gaara sit up as Sakura held Chiyo in her arms.

"Naruto..." They heard Gaara say then he looked around "What is this?"

"They all came running to help you. You've had every one scared half to death," Naruto smiled.

The field erupted into cheers and the surprise on Gaara's face was a moment to remember.

"You sure had us worried," Naruto smiled.

"No kidding, you caused us a whole ton of grief there little brother," Kankuro walked forward smiling.

"Ugh, will you too stop it?" Temari growled. "Gaara how do you feel?"

Gaara looked at her for a minute before moving to try and stand up.

"Easy, don't get up too quickly. Your body hasn't completely recovered from the Rigor Mortise," Temari said and he relaxed back on his hands again.

Two of the girls ran forward, knocking Naruto out of the way and Temari blocked them. Kankuro realized what jutsu Chiyo had used and explained to everyone that she gave her life to Gaara. The field became quiet as he continued to explain the Reanimation Jutsu.

"Temari, where is Fyre?" gaara whispered.

"She was put into a containment room at the hospital. Apparently she tried to go after you by herself so now two ANBU are making sure she stays in the hospital," Kankuro spoke and Gaara's eyes widened. He tried to get to his feet again and almost fell but Naruto caught his arm and helped.

"Lets get back to the village, Fyre didn't seem so well right before we left," Temari spoke. "She put herself into that mind coma from before." Gaara nodded and they headed out after they got Lady Chiyo on a stretcher.

"She seemed to know that Chiyo was vital even though she has never met her," Kankuro spoke. "Tem, do you remember all she said?"

"Yeah, _'You'll be able to get to him but it will be too late, he's already dead even though team Kakashi and Team Gai went after the Akatsuki to retrieve him. Make sure Chiyo gets to him before Sasori's poison kills her. She is vital for the Kazekage's revival and return.' _That was everything she said. How did she know all of that for only being here a month?"

"How Fyre knows things is between me and her," Gaara spoke as Naruto helped him on one side and Kankuro took the other.

"You know something..."

"She is my student...and friend," he spoke after a minute. "It does not concern anyone and if I hear of you bothering her about it, you'll be punished."

"Very well,"Kankuro sighed.


	5. The Oasis

**FOR LEGALITIES, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He stood in the corner of the room, watching her face as she laid in that hospital bed, wrists and ankles visibly restrained. He studied the IV in her arm and the oxygen before his eyes moved to the machine that would beep occasionally. The doctors had tried waking her like they did last time by drawing blood but nothing happened. They all were confused and not sure at what to do.

It had been a week since he had been brought back by Lady Chiyo. Every day the doctors came in and tried medicines, techniques, anything the could think of to wake her but all the results were the same, no improvement or response besides her heart slowing down.

No one really knew if she had a medical condition because they could never find anything wrong with her. She was healthy but still unconscious. So every night, he stayed in the room, giving everyone a chance to rest. This gave him a chance to study her with no one raising a brow.

She shifted her newly unbandaged arm and be focused on her face as her eyes opened a fraction. He pushed off the wall and came to stand next to the bed and put a hand on her forearm. She moved her head as her eyes opened more and she smiled slightly.

"How long have you been back?" her weak voice cracked.

"A week, why didn't you wake up?"

"My body needed rest so I let it do what it needed to fully recover."

He nodded and worked to get the restraints off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I felt his fingers slid across my skin as he unbuckled the restraints and had to suppress my shivers. He worked quickly and wanted to smirk every time I felt his gaze move to my face, trying to be discrete. Once he got my ankles in restrained and he was on my left side, he helped me sit up before getting the last restraint off.

"They didn't want a repeat of last time?" I teased and saw his lips turn up slightly. "How does it feel not having to fight for control all the time?"

He looked at me as the last restraint fell away and I saw a few emotions swirling in his real eyes. His hands came to my waist and helped me off the bed before moving away from me and opening the door. He pointed to a bag in the corner before he closed the door behind him but I felt him waiting so I smiled and went to the bag and saw some of my clothes from the house.

I pulled on the underwear and bra before sliding on my black capris that had white swirls along the bottom and several pockets. I pulled on my fishnet tank top and my white tank top that went to right above my navel and left from my shoulders down bare. I found the fishnet arm covers and slid them on before pulling on my flats. I saw an unfamiliar blade at the bottom and frowned as i picked it up. It reminded me if the dagger from the Prince of Persian where there was sand in the hilt. i strapped it to my left calf then tossed the hospital gown on the bed and opened the door.

Gaara led me down the hall to a nurse's station which was empty and wrote a note on the desk then led me outside. It was nighttime and I assumed that it was one or two in the morning. He led me out of the village and to a cemetery. Knowing where he was going, I walked ahead of him to Lady Chiyo's grave which stuck out from the rest.

"How much more do you know of this place?" I heard his voice behind me and turned to look at him as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Nothing of what will happen in the future. I know a lot from the day Naruto was graduated to a genin to the Chunin exams to now. I know nothing else," I sighed as I looked back at the grave. "Things definitely look different when you see them with your own eyes. I wonder if I'll ever be sent home."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've read about a girl who found herself in a similar situation like mine, and in the end of the book I read, she was forced back to her home by the Kamis. My future is uncertain but for what it's worth, I don't want to go back. I like being here, I feel like I belong in Suna."

I knelt in front of the grave and stared at the carvings. I heard movement behind me then gasped as his arms came around my shoulders. He was kneeling behind me and pulled me back against him. My heartbeat felt loud in my ears as I felt his through my back.

"I don't want you to leave Fyre," he whispered in my ear and I felt my face heat up.

"Where's the Kazekage?" a voice echoed in the distance.

"There's someone in the cemetery!"

I heard sand swirl around me as I saw a clone being made before sand blocked my view and I felt like I was moving. Gaara was breathing slightly faster than normal as the sand disappeared and I looked around and saw an oasis. Gaara's arms stayed around me as we knelt by a pond. When his breathing was back to normal, he moved away from me and stood up.

"Where are we?"

"I've come to this oasis many times to clear my head. My duties as the Kazekage are sometimes infuriating," he spoke as he sat against a large rock and looked at me, his eyes empty.

I got to my feet and brushed off my feet and wandered around. The place was huge and I soon lost sight of Gaara but could still sense him thanks to him training me how to locate chakra signatures. I heard a growling near the opposite side of the oasis and crept closer as I drew the blade on my calf.

I came into a clearing and saw a young white tiger with a branch through his shoulder. The blood was starting to dry on the stick and knew that it had been injured for a couple hours. It was on its side and growled every now and then as it tried to move. I walked closer and it's head snapped up to look at me and it growled threateningly. It tried to stand up but collapsed immediately after it put weight on its injured limb.

I knelt next to it and ran my fingers over the top of its muzzle and ran my fingers through its fur softly. It laid its head on the ground and a small purr rumbled through its chest. I picked up my knife and cut the branch right at its fur then pulled it out the other way. It whimpered the laid its head on my lap as I ran my hands through its fur.

"Fyre!" Gaara called and the tiger growled.

"Over here!" I called back as I scratched the tiger behind it's ears to calm him down. He came into view and stopped as he saw the tiger. "Don't scare it."

"What happened to its shoulder?"

"I found it with a branch through its shoulder

"It seems to like you," he smirked as he knelt next to me and I saw green chakra flow across his hand as he rested his hand on the wound, healing it.

"I did get that stick out and looks like it likes you too," I laughed as the cub inched forward and licked Gaara's hand.

"What gender is it?" he spoke surprised as the tiger rubbed its head against his hand.

I looked over the cub and laughed. "Male, don't know how I missed that."

He laughed lightly and I turned to look at him. He had a genuine smile as he looked at me and I felt my face heat up again. He touched my cheek gently as he trailed his fingers from my temple to my chin. I shivered and he laughed again.

"That's a beautiful sound," I smiled as I looked back at the cub.

"What is?"

"Your laughter, it's nice to know that you're able to. Although, do that around the villagers, they may think you want to kill someone," I frowned a little but silently laughed at the image that came to my head.

"Most likely."

"You know you never asked my question when I woke," I looked back at him seriously.

"What question was that Fyre?" he stared at me intensely.

"How does it feel not having to fight for control all the time? Knowing that if you wanted, you'd be able to sleep without it taking over," I whispered, looking back down at the tiger.

"It's a relief, I think… I always hoped that one day, the tailed spirit would mellow down like Naruto's beast but I don't ever have to worry anymore."

"There is a reason his beast is so mellow. The Late Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sealed the Kyuubi in him and the seal didn't start weakening til he became a genin. He didn't even know about it til someone slipped up and told him."

I studied the tiger and realized that Gaara's leg was inches from my own. I finally picked up the blade again and slid it into the sheath strapped to my calf, trying to keep my mind clean, but the more I tried, the harder I failed so I stared at the tiger and tried to come up with a name for the cub.

"Fyre…?"

I looked at him, slightly confused at the emotion in his voice. He cupped my cheek and leaned closer. My breath caught in my throat as I felt his lips pressed against mine for a few seconds before he pulled back to look at me.

"Fyre…"


	6. Wake Up Calls

"G-Gaara…?" I stuttered surprise at what he just did. I could still the heat of his lips on mine.

"I'm not sure of what my emotions are since I'm still getting used to feeling them, but I felt that that was the best way to try to explain them," he whispered.

"I..." the cub whined as I heard a growl from his stomach. I looked down at him and stood up and pulled the cub into my arms. "Can we talk about this when I figure out what just happened? I think he's hungry."

He nodded as he stood and summoned his sand around us and took us back to the village. At the house, Temari and Kankuro were yelling at Gaara's clone, asking where the real one is when we entered the room. The tiger growled and jumped out of my arms and lunged at them.

"Byakko, no!" I snapped and the tiger looked at me and whined. "Come here."

Byakko padded to me and I pulled him back into my arms and walked into the kitchen where I knew several steaks were in the fridge. I pulled one out and walked out the back door before sitting on the step and handed the cub the raw which he immediately started to eat. I felt Gaara come out and he sat next to me as Byakko finished eating.

"You think he'll stay?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so," I smiled as I clasped my hands.

Byakko rolled to his feet then padded to us and rubbed his head against my leg. I unclasped my hands and scratched him behind the ears as Gaara ran his hand across his back. I heard purring and smiled.

"I think he'll stay as long as we're here. He seems to like you as well," I smiled leaning against Gaara's shoulder.

"And what about you?" Gaara asked, bringing an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "Do you like me?"

I turned my head to look up at him then saw his siblings out of the corner of my eye and turned my head to look at them as they stood in the doorway, open-mouthed and wide-eyed. I smirked and looked at Byakko. He sniffed and growled as he padded past me and bared his teeth at the two, making them jump backwards and close the door quickly.

"Byakko, come here," I called and he padded over to us and crawled on my lap and curled up. Then I turned back to look at Gaara and kissed his neck as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hm," Gaara smirked tightening his arm around me before I pulled back and stood up holding Byakko.

"Come on Gaara, let's go get some sleep," I smiled and he got to his feet and we walked inside.

Kankuro and Temari were sitting on the couch and we ignored them and walked upstairs to the room I usually slept in. It wasn't til that moment that I realized that this room was actually Gaara's room. I put Byakko on the bed before walking into the closet to change out of my clothes and into a pair of shorts and tank top. I laid the dagger on a shelve then walked back out where Gaara sat with Byakko wearing a black shirt and loose pants.

I laid down on the bed and Byakko laid on one side with his head on my stomach as Gaara laid on my other side and pulled himself closer to me and slid his arm under my head. I smiled as I snuggled closer to him as he rolled on his side so he was closer to me and buried his face in my hair.

"Sleep well Gaara," I smiled closing my eyes as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What exactly is going on between those two and are you sure it's okay to leave them alone in his bedroom?" Kankruo asked Temari as she started making breakfast.

"Stop being so suspicious, Kankuro. Fyre has been sleeping in his room since we brought her to the house," Temari laughed. "If something is going on, Gaara will know to take it slow. He wouldn't jump her the first night just because of his perverted side due to the shukaku. That would be the fastest way to scare her off."

"What are you two muttering about?" Matsuri came in carrying a shopping bag.

"Who let her in?" Kankuro muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I thought I'd come and help make Gaara breakfast," she smiled, putting the bag on the counter. Kankuro and Temari looked at each other unsure of how to tell the girl who was obsessed with Gaara that she didn't have a chance. "Where is Gaara?"

"Sleeping," Temari spoke, a plan coming to mind and Kankuro smirked. "We were just about to go wake him, care to come help?"

"Yes!" she squealed.

They walked upstairs and stopped outside the door. They motioned Matsuri forward and she giggled as she turned the handle and opened the door and walked in quietly. The two siblings followed and smirked as they saw Matsuri's expression seeing Fyre laying on Gaara's chest while the white tiger was curled up against Fyre's back. Gaara and Fyre were asleep still as the tiger got to his feet and growled. Matsuri squeaked and Gaara's eyes opened and looked at the intruders. Sand pooled out of his gourd in the corner of the room and pushed them out of the room and closed the door.

"Wh-who was she?" Matsuri snapped. "You two knew she was in there, didn't you?"

"Fyre has been staying with us for a little over a month," Temari spoke calmly.

"And we didn't know how else to tell you that you had no chance," Kankuro smirked. "You're too obsessed with him."

Matsuri gasped and a choked sob escaped her as she ran down the stairs and out of the house. Kankuro and Temari high- fived each other then knocked on the bedroom door and went back in. Fyre was on her side with her back to Gaara who was propped on his elbow.

"What was all that about?" gaara asked.

"Taking care of an obsessed girl," Kankuro shrugged.

"She walked into the house as if she lived her and all her talking was giving me a headache," Temari spoke rubbing her head. "We'll leave you two alone. Come down when your up for breakfast."

Gaara nodded and they left, closing the door softly. Back down in the kitchen, Temari looked through the back that Matsuri left and growled.

"All these things have herbs that make someone be under someone else's control. Good thing we got rid of her," Temari sighed tossin the bag in the garbage. "I told you he wouldn't do anything."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't assume things," Kankuro smiled, scratching the back of his head.


	7. Going to the Leaf Village

"What was that?" Fyre rolled onto her back and looked up at Gaara who was still propped on an elbow.

"Temari and Kankuro were discouraging one of the girls in this village who seems to have some kind of fan club for me," he muttered, lowering himself back onto his back and pulled her closer to him.

"It's was Matsuri, wasn't it?" she giggled.

"Yes so what do you want to do today?"

"Is there anyway I could go see the Lead village?" she sat up and turned to look down at him.

"I don't see why not but I won't be able to go with you due to my Kazekage duties. I'll have Temari and Kankuro go with you," he whispered as he sat up and kissed her brow.

"Thank you," Fyre smiled.

She got out of bed and walked into the closet to get some clothes. She walked out of the closet with her clothes in her arms and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Gaara heard the shower turn on and was about to get up when Byakko crawled to him and laid his head on Gaara's stomach. Gaara smiled and ran his hands through the tigers fur, making the cub purr.

When Fyre came back out, wearing a pair of blood-red capris that had the many pockets, a fishnet tank top and a black tank top, she smiled at Gaara as she looked at Byakko. She ran her hands through her black and blue hair and pulled it over one shoulder and braided it and tied off the end as she walked into the closet. He slid the tiger off him and got to his feet and walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes to change into. He showered quickly and came out fully dressed.

Fyre was kneeling on the bed and kissed the tiger's nose before getting to her feet. She was had on some flats and the blade he had made for her was strapped to her bare calf while a white jacket over her tank tops. Gaara came to her and kissed her cheek before they left the room and Byakko followed them, whining.

"Morning Fyre," Temari came into view as they walked into the kitchen. Gaara sat down as Fyre pulled one of the raw steaks out of the fridge and grabbed a bowl then put the bowl on the floor and tossed the meat into it before sitting down as well. "How did you sleep?"

"It was good," she shrugged.

"Temari, I want you and Kankuro to go with Fyre. She wants to see the leaf village and I know that I will not be able to at the moment with the work I need to catch up on," Gaara spoke as Temari served breakfast.

"Alright, I don't see a problem with that," Temari smiled as she sat down. Kankuro's face seemed to darken but he didn't say anything as he dug into his food. "When would you want to leave Fyre?"

"Is after breakfast alright?" Fyre asked.

"Of course," Temari smiled. They ate quickly and Kankuro and Temari went upstairs to get ready to go.

"Gaara, you wouldn't mind watching byakko would you?" Fyre asked as she put her dishes in the sink.

"Of course, he's attached to me already as well as you so I don't see any problems with that," Gaara smiled as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her brow. "Just be careful when you go. There are still many threats out there, I want you to wear the village hitai-ate so any threat knows that your from Sunagakure. If you are somehow captured, release the sand that is in the hilt of your dagger and I will know immediately and will come after you."

"Thank you Gaara," she smiled as she pulled her head back and kissed his cheek.

He slid his hand to her chin and kissed her on the lips softly. Her hands slid up into his hair and he deepened the kiss, running his tongue across her bottom lip. He felt her body shiver against him as she parted her lips to give him access. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and felt hers slid across his as she teased him back. He tightened his arm around her waist as his other hand came to the back of her neck.

"Gross," Kankuro's voice made them pull back.

Gaara saw kankuro walk past the kitchen and Temari just smirked as she came in and handed Fyre a hitai-ate. She gave gaara a bored look then left the room as Fyre tied the hitai-ate around her slim waist. Gaara kissed her on her lips once more before giving her a small push towards the other room smirking. She stopped in the hallway and smiled at him before disappearing after his siblings and the sound of the front door closing made Gaara sigh as he walked up to his room to get his Kazekage cloak and gourd of sand. Byakko padded over to him as he opened the door and they left the house to head over to the office. He had his secretary bring up some water and raw meat for Byakko then emersed himself in his work, hoping that Fyre would be back soon.

* * *

Gaara sighed as he sat in his office. It had been a five days since they had gone over to the leaf village. He found himself pacing his office a lot when he didn't have any meetings and his paperwork was caught up. Byakko stayed nearby in the corner, silent only whimpering when he'd sigh or groan. He had gotten word that they had arrived at the village yesterday morning and that releived some stress but he still worried.

"Lord Gaara!" Meika ran into the room panicked and tears falling down her cheeks, clutching a note in her shaking hands. "It's Fyre... She's been kidnapped..."

Gaara froze midstep of his pacing and stared at her. She held out the small piece of paper and he snatched it out of her hands and scanned it.

_**Gaara,**_

_**I don't know what happened. We were so diligent in watching over her where ever she went. We were walking out of Tsunade's office telling her why we were there then as soon as we got outside, a cloaked figure came out of nowhere and snatched up Fyre and was gone seconds later. I think she still has that dagger but I didn't see it on her calf so hopefully she hid it somewhere out of sight. We are at Tsunade's office now, but KAnkuro and I don't know what to do.**_

_**Temari**_

_****_Gaara growled and picked up his gourd and strapped it to his back. Byakko got to his feet and they ran out of the office. He ran past the villagers and they jumped out of the way confused. As soon as they were out of the gates, Gaara created a sand cloud under him and Byakko and dashed towards the Leaf, knowing that he could get there in a couple hours in stead of the three day travel.

He landed on the roof outside Tsunade's office and jumped through the window with Byakko. Temari and Kankuro were sitting on the couch, guilt in their eyes. Byakko padded over to them and licked Temari's hand while whimpering. That brought them out of their daze.

"Gaara, I'm soo sorry..." Temari ran to him and he wrapped an arm around her as she started to cry.

"Do you have any idea who did this Lady Tsunade?" Gaara asked Tsunade.

"We believe it was a personal agent of Orochimaru but we could be wrong. Kakashi has finally recovered from your retrieval mission and is going after them with his dogs to stay on her scent. He has sent PAkkun back several times. They are headed towards the Sound and also have caught the scent of blood from her. Who is she and why would someone want to go after her?"

"I..." Gaara froze as he felt the chakra in his sand that he had given Fyre spike. Gaara darted out of the window and heard his siblings and Byakko right behind him. Byakko was learning fast how to use his natural chakra to jump through the trees as well.

"Did she activate the sand?" Kankuro asked as he caught up to Gaara.

"Yes, but my sand feels like it's coated in blood like when I'd do a sand coffin. I'm worried," Gaara spoke then they sped up their pace.


	8. The Tenchi Bridge

-Fyre-

The leaf village was amazing to see for myself. Temari and Kankuro were on edge and stayed close to me like bodyguards would and I felt like rolling my eyes but was too distracted by the village to even care. We walked through the gates and a flash of blond hair caught my attention as a boy landed a few feet away from us.

"Hey how's Gaara doing...? Who are you?" Naruto's gaze fell on me and his eyes widened.

"Hello Uzamaki Naruto," I smiled. "I am Fyre and it is nice to finally meet the one who helped rescue Gaara."

"Hello," he smiled.

"What a beautiful face, much better than that pink-haired kuinochi on our team," a monotone voice made me look up to see a familiar pale skinned boy on a roof.

"Ah hello pale face," I called up to him and he jumped down and landed a few feet from me and Naruto. "How's it feel to be out and around instead of that dreary building?"

"Who are you?" Sai asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Fyre," I smiled. "Putting your drawing to good use Sai?"

"Yes, but how would you know such things? We have never met."

"Fyre has a knack for knowing things about people around her," Temari sighed.

"Hey Fyre, hows your shoulder? It's good to see you out of a containment room," Sakrua appeared between the boys smiling.

"Its healed thanks to you. Is team Kakashi headed out for a mission?"

"Yes we're going after..."

"Naruto, we're not supposed to talk about our mission," Sakura snapped, hitting him in the head.

"You're going after Sasuke, aren't you?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at Sai. "Don't think you can fool everyone."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sai smiled but I scoffed and was about to walk closer to him when Yamato appeared.

"Let's go you three, sorry that we must interrupt your conversation."

"Good luck, Yamato," I smiled to him. "Just don't get too comfortable about the new addition to Team Kakashi." Then Temari and Kankuro and I walked past them to go tell Tsunade that we were in the village.

"You are weird Fyre, I don't know how Gaara stands being so relaxed around you," Kankuro sighed.

"Bipolar," I laughed at him.

The rest of the day we spent around the village, meeting different people and trying some of the food here. Kankuro asked me different questions about my life and I answered as best as I could without telling them about where I was actually from. They seemed to realize that I didn't want to talk about where I was from when they learned that I had been beaten several times by my father. As night came around, we found a place to stay the night and went off to visit Kakashi who was still in the hospital.

"Kakashi, you have visitors," the nurse knocked on a door and we entered the room. "You have a few minutes before we close for the night."

"Thank you," Temari smiled and we entered the room.

"Hello Temari, Kankuro what brings you to Konoha?" Kakashi turned his head to look at us and his mismatched eyes focused on me.

"We came to show Fyre around. She's only been here for a couple months from outside the Nations and has stayed with us the whole time. She wanted to get out and look around," Temari replied wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"She's from beyond the Nations? We haven't dealt with that kind of situation for many years," Kakashi spoke, his voice holding amusement. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fyre."

"Same here Kakashi," I smiled. "Can you please not have your sharingan on me, it's unnerving."

"Sorry," he gave his signature masked smile and closed the one eye.

"Forgive me, but it's time to go," the nurse came back and we nodded and bid Kakashi goodnight.

The next morning, we headed over to Tsunade's office to tell her that we were headed back to Suna and then left the building. Once outside, I squinted in the bright sun then something hit my back and I felt myself being thrown over someone's shoulder before trees and darkness surrounded me.

* * *

"Wake up Fyre!" a harsh voice snapped as I was shoved into something hard, my leg hitting hard and I felt the vial of sand break, making my already wounded leg hurt even worse.

I got to my feet and groaned, clutching my leg, the dagger point had been shoved into my leg on the impact but I couldn't move it unless i wanted it to be taken away. I looked around and saw Kabuto standing in front of me, wearing a dark cloak that reminded me of the one he wore to the Tenchi Bridge to intercept Yamato and Team Kakashi. I looked around and saw that I was in a forest and in the distance, I saw a bridge.

"What am I doing here?" I whispered. "What do you want with me?"

"You're bait if my plan fails. Here she is master," Kabuto smirked and I found myself looking at two very yellow snake eyes.

I was bound tightly and then Orochimaru grabbed my arm and his tongue slid across my neck. I squirmed and Kabuto smirked as he jumped off towards the bridge. Orochimaru laughed and started pulling me with him along the pathway. We walked for a few moments before Orochimaru pulled a cloak on me then jumped onto the bridge.

"What an interesting Conversation. Mind if I join you?" Orochimaru spoke as he appeared behind Kabuto on the bridge. I found myself looking at Kabuto's cloaked back with Orochimaru's snake around me. Kabuto jumped away from the snake and landed next to the disguised Yamato.

"Sasori, if you ahdn't drawn your kunai, I wouldn't have been able to dodge in time," Kabuto spoke and I saw relieve flood through Yamato's eyes until he started to look at orochimaru and me.

"That outfit... It reminds me of the old days, Sasori."

"You followed Kabuto," yamato spoke.

"Don't be rude, I thought I'd come and thank you. this child that you sent me was truly a blessing. While I developed new techniques, I used to go through over a hundred test subjects for each one I created. BUt thanks to this boy's medical abilities, I was able to use the same subject over and over again. I've been running low on them recently, you see."

Kabuto brought chakra to his hand and sliced through the diguise of Yamatos and I tried struggling against orochimaru's snake but it tightened it's coils around me. Orochimaru shot out snakes form his hands to catch Yamato but he did a replacement jutsu. I cried out as the snake tightened and shortened my air supply.

"Why don't you have those three little rats hiding behind you?" Orochimaru smirked and yamato signaled them. I saw Naruto's eyes were red as he got angrier and angrier. "Don't think I don't have something up my sleeve, you don't want to hurt her, do you little fox?"

Orochimaru ripped the hood off my head and I winced as I felt my feet leave the bridge, due to his snake. I looked at naruto and saw naruto loosing control to his beast and red chakra came around his whole body. Sakura looked at me wide eyed tehn Naruto attacked, sending both me and Orochimaru back into the forest. I felt the snake disappear and the ropes loosened around me and I jumped away from Orochimaru before he could capture me again, but felt something wrap around my ankle and I found myself trapped again.

"I don't think so Fyre," orochimaru hissed in my ear then pulled me back towards the bridge, and his face started to reveal the face of the shinobi that he had taken over.

Naruto turned back to us and I stared at him, fearing that this could be the end for me. I saw two more tails emerge and he released a huge amount of chakra that swirled around the bridge. I summoned charka to my mouth, remembering a technique i had learned and shot a fire ball at orochimaru before jumping over the angered naruto and Sakura caught me.

"How did you get here when we saw you at the village?" She whispered.

"I don't know, I think Kabuto captured me. He said something about me being plan B."

Something pierced my neck and before Sakura could help me stand, I found myself being thrown past Orochimaru as the bridge was destroyed. I was wrapped back up in Orochimaru's arms as Naruto started to come towards him. I tried to move but felt as if my body was numb.

"What do you want with me?" I hissed at Orochimaru.

"You're bait and it's working so well," he sneered before Naruto's chakra whipped past us and some debris hit me in the back of my head.


	9. Genjutsu in the Caves

I opened my eyes and winced as my head pounded from being hit. I found myself looking up at a very large snake statue with a few candles lit around me. I made myself sit up and immediately felt sick and coughed. I looked around and saw a person standing in the shadows of a pillar.

"Shit you guys are idiots bringing me to this hideout," I muttered, rubbing my head and felt it slick with blood. "I just did my hair too."

"You don't seem too concerned about your situation," the person in the shadows spoke calmly.

"Yeah well what are you going to do Sasuke? How will you deal with a bipolar girl?" I narrowed my eyes at the man as he came out of the shadows. "He'll kill you once he realizes you helped kidnap me."

"Who Naruto?" He laughed.

"No, Gaara," I whispered as I felt my eyes sting from the pain. "What do you guys want with me? I have nothing to do with you and Orochimaru! Besides I'm from outside the nations!"

"And that is the reason why we did capture you. You wanting to go to Konoha made our plans go a lot easier. We want to know how you knew about Gaara's capture a month before it even happened," Kabuto came into the room, writing in his notebook. "Fyre you are an exquisite creature to study. Chakra that rivals that of a Jinchuuriki and that scar on your neck that refuses to heal no matter what we tried."

I looked at him and smirked. "You won't get answers from me. I won't let you learn anything from my village."

"Then we'll do this the hard way, Sasuke Genjutsu please. Make her break and gain the information that we wish to know," Orochimaru smirked before he and kabuto left.

I closed my eyes before Sasuke could activate his sharningan and turned my body away from him. I heard him move closer and I felt his hands on my shoulders, spinning my body so I was facing him but I tightened my closed eyes, not wanting to deal with genjutsu especially after seeing what it made others see when I watched the anime. I was thrown into the snake statue and I cried out as my back rubbed against one of the pointed fangs but I kept my eyes closed. I'd rather die then open them. I felt sasuke pick me up from my heap on the ground and I found myself on my back, feeling his legs on either side of my waist. My wrists were pinned above my head by one of his hands and chakra and a pain erupted in my right thigh.

"Open your eyes or I'll cut you to shreds," he hissed.

"I won't let you manipulate me," I whimpered as I struggled against him and his blade that was embedded in my thigh. "You sadistic pig, going to Orochimaru and letting him be able to use your body when he wants. You're nothing more than his bitch."

I felt him slap me and my cheek hit the stone floor that I was laying on. His hand came to my eyes and forced them open and I was trapped. He was smart at torture and getting what he wanted, no matter what he wanted.

* * *

-Gaara-

"Gaara what are you doing out here?" naruto seemed surprised and gaara rolled his eyes.

"Someone under my protection has been captured and we have come to get her back," gaara spoke as he looked at the group. Kabuto was tied up on the ground and he smiled. Gaara lunged at him but Temari and Kankuro held him back. "Where is she? I know you had something to do with it!"

"Gaara..."

"Tell me where you have her!"

"I believe sasuke is playing with her somewhere inside," kabuto smirked and gaara growled.

"What are you talking about Gaara?" naruto asked.

"Fyre is his student," Kankuro spoke calmly.

"Oh."

Gaara use his sand to push his siblings away and ran off, letting his sand guide him. He heard his siblings behind him and soon Byakko bolted past him growling and he sped up his pace. They came into a chamber and gaara's stomach clenched. On the far side of the room, there was a huge statue of a snake with its mouth open and a body was laying under it. Several poles were around the body.

Byakko ran to the body and yipped at them like when he'd tell gaara to get up. Gaara moved closer and realized that it was Fyre. The poles were in her shoulders, the palms of her hands, her thighs and in her feet. He got onto the ledge and saw that her eyes were open wide and she was staring blankly at the ceiling and she was breathing fast.

"Fyre, look at me," Gaara growled.

"She can't hear you," sasuke laughed. "She's trapped in her own mind. Her father got creative in her world, suffocating her, using kitchen knifes, I believe he even used a whip. as for that scar across her neck..."

"Shut up and come out to fight!" gaara snapped.

"I got the answers Orochimari needs and I am needed other places. You'll get your chance one day Gaara but don't get too hopeful, your weak without your beast."

Gaara growled and Sasuke's laughter echoed around them then died off.

"Gaara...?" Temari asked walking closer. "Oh god..."

Temari got onto the ledge near her head and stroked her cheek. She grabbed the two poles in her shoulders and pulled them out, but there was no blood. Fyre didnt even blink. Kankuro grabbed one of the poles out of her hand and thigh while Gaara pulled out the other two then together they pulled out the ones in her feet.

"He practically cauterized her wounds..."

"No, he just healed her around them, look." Kankuro pointed to the wounds and they were starting to bleed.

"We need to heal her quickly. Gaara use your chakra infused sand to stop the bleeding," Temari spoke quickly as she pressed her hands to the wounds in her shoulders. Gaara acted quickly then came to her left side and started healing her while Kankuro took her righ side. "Get to her feet, I'll finish her hands."

Gaara and Kankuro nodded and shifted while Temari leaned over Fyre to reach both half-healed hands. They worked quickly and Byakko whimpered on the ground, standing on his back legs and forelegs on the edge as he looked at Fyre. They finally finished healing her and looked at her face for any change but there was none.

"Genjutsu?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara created a few hand signs and laid his hands on her stomach while Temari did the same and pressed her hands to Fyre's temples so they could break the jutsu quickly. Fyre bolted into a sitting position gasping for air and gaara saw tears leak out of her eyes. Temari scooted closer so Fyre could lean against her while all three siblings wrapped their chakra around her to calm her down.

"We need to get out of here quickly before they decide to come back," Temari whispered as she ran a hand through Fyre's hair.

"Fyre, are you okay to move?" Gaara asked and she looked at him and he saw more tears roll down her cheeks and she flung herself into him, sobbing. "Let's get her out of here."

Gaara pulled her into his arms and they ran back the way they came, ignoring the explosion that echoed through the tunnels. As soon as they were outside, they gathered chakra to their feet and dashed back towards the sand with Byakko right on their tails. Gaara felt Fyre's hands in his Kage cloak as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

They stopped for the night in an enclosed forest clearing and Fyre never let Gaara go except when either had to relieve themselves but she was never left alone. Kankuro started a fire and Gaara held Fyre in his lap as he leaned against a tree with his gourd next to him.

The next couple days they spent traveling, Fyre didn't let anyone except Gaara help her and she only spoke to Gaara in a low whisper, telling him what happened to her. He was angered but her grip around him kept him from going back and doing something stupid.

"Lord Gaara has returned with Fyre!" a cry from the cliffs echoed over the desert and as soon as they passed through the gates, everyone stood in the streets quietly as they saw Fyre asleep with her head to the side away from Gaara. She had fallen asleep about five miles away from the village.


	10. Recovering

Fyre curled up into a ball as soon as Gaara laid her down on his bed and Byakko laid down in his corner. Gaara brushed her hair out of her face and pulled his gourd off and leaned it against the wall then walked downstairs. The doctor was standing in the living room with his siblings.

"Is she okay?" Temari stood up as he entered.

"She's sleeping but I believe that it will be a while before she recovers from what Saske did," gaara sighed and sat on the couch next to Kankuro.

"What did he do?" Kankuro asked.

"At first he did just Genjutsu, showing her memories of her past of her father hurting her as he pried for answers. When she refused to answer, he pulled her out of the first Genjutsu then shoved those poles into her, each filled with the power of his chidori, letting her fill the pain before pulling her back into another Genjutsu that was of her friends here were being tortured while she was being impaled with all sorts of tipped weapons. Mostly it was her watching three people that were closest to her die over and over." Gaara looked at Temari and her eyes widened as she realized what he meant.

"What do we do now?" Temari breathed.

"Work with her, help her through the memories til she's able to forget and move on. I wouldn't suggest leaving her alone for too long. If she wakes and finds herself alone then she may panic," the doctor spoke before letting himself out.

"So who is up for the first round of babysitting?" Kankuro asked and Gaara slapped him upside the head as he stood up. "What?"

"Be nice," Temari hissed. "You wouldn't be teasing people if you had been in her place. Gaara?"

Gaara looked at his sister and nodded to answer her silent question and she handed him a bottle of water and he walked upstairs to the bedroom. He entered quietly but heard a whimper. He looked over at the bed and saw Fyre sitting up and was holding her legs to her chest and burying her face against her knees. He saw the blade he had given her on the nightstand, the glass vial in the hilt was in fragments next to the blade and he saw that her pant leg was ripped and her leg was bound.

He set the water-bottle on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through her hair. She lifted her head a little and he saw that her face was streaked with tears and her usually bright blue eyes were dull. He kicked off his shoes and moved closer to her then pulled her into his lap. She whimpered and buried her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he felt her clench his shirt. He ran his hands over her back in small circles, trying to calm her down.

"I won't ever let you get hurt again," Gaara whispered in her hair. "I'm never letting you go anywhere without me ever again."

Her only response was to tighten her grip in his shirt and a fresh sob escaped her. He pulled her with him as he laid down and she shifted so she was laying mostly on him and moved her face so it was next to his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I kept thinking I was going to die..." he heard her whisper. "When Naruto lost control and I saw his hatred against Orochimaru, I thought that I was going to die while being held hostage by him. It was so horrible..."

He felt tears on his neck and he tightened his arms around her. "Don't think about it right now, Fyre. Everything is still too raw in your mind for you to deal with. You need to rest right now, I am here and I promise not to leave you alone even if that means you come with me to the office or one of my siblings cover for me so I can help you."

"Thank you Gaara," she whispered and he felt her relax in his grip and he let himself drift off into sleep with her.

* * *

For the next couple days, it was hard for both Gaara and Fyre cause she cried constantly. Temari came in everyday after lunch to help her shower and get into new clothes then Gaara would hold her on the bed. She started to talk little by little without crying, talking nonsense about friends she used to have and her days at school. He knew she still kept somethings quiet but it didn't matter. She was slowly starting to eat and recover from being kidnapped.

When he heard her say the word 'computer' he asked questions and her eyes widened. She pulled of his lap and sat on the edge of the bed, knees to her chest. He was confused at why she would freak out about one word but didn't push her at the moment with how fragile she actually was.

Two days after coming back, she finally let Gaara look at her leg. It had been fractured and there was a large gash along the outside of her leg, a perfect match to the outline of the dagger that now sat on the nightstand. When he asked how it happened she said that she had been thrown into a tree that made the sand vial shatter. The doctor had to come and make sure that her leg would heal perfectly if they used their chakra then healed it quickly.

Slowly, Fyre started talking again about her past and described what computers were. He asked why she had freaked out before when she had talked about it but she just shook her head. Many times he found himself tracing a finger across the scar on her neck while she laid on her stomach next to him, talking about her life. When she talked about living in a place called 'America' he frowned when she mentioned a boy named Brandon several times with love in her voice. She didn't say what he had been to her and he was not sure if he wanted to know, he was jealous enough that she talked about some boy like that.

A week after her capture, Gaara was glad to see progress. He only saw tears when she woke up from her nightmares now.

"Fyre, would you tell me about this scar on your neck and why it refuses to heal no matter what people try?" Gaara asked one day and saw her look at him in surprise when she lifted her head off his chest to look at him.

"Why are you curious about a scar?" her voice was full of caution.

"I've been curious since I first saw that scar and now that you've told me about your life, I've realized that you've said nothing about that scar, but it can't be more that two years old," he spoke calmly.

Fyre lowered her eyes and rolled off of him and laid on her stomach and laid her head in her arms. He propped himself on his elbow and ran his hand across her back. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a red tank top and he saw the black strap of her bra. He kissed her shoulder and ran his hand through her hair, pulling it back from her face and he was surprised to see tears fall from her closed eyes.

"Brandon made it..." she whispered, opening her eyes and looking out the open window. "We had been dating for a while before he asked to make it. In his clan, they believed that marks like mine proved that we were better than what most people thought. I had been pushed around when I was younger and Brandon pulled me closer to society and people started to tolerate me instead of down right hate me and shove me aside. I have to admit that it hurt like hell," she chuckled "but it made me think better of myself. There are scars along my thighs from before I met brandon, those were self-inflicted. I used to hate myself and always thought about removing myself from the picture. Brandon found me on the bridge ready to jump and pulled me back over."

He laid against her and held her close, not needing to hear anymore. He slid his arms under her form to wrap around her waist as he laid his head on her shoulder. She pulled one arm from under head and he felt her hand on his cheek. He kissed her hand then moved so he could kiss her cheek, tasting her salty tears on his lips. He pulled back to look at her and saw a small smile play on her lips. She mumbled something that sounded like 'I love you' but he couldn't have been sure since she was asleep seconds later.


	11. Back Up

I felt really good when I woke up the next morning. I was still laying on my stomach and Gaara was laying slightly on my back, still asleep. I had told gaara how I felt, even though he may have not understood what I said since I had mumbled it, but I still said it. I smiled and close my eyes again and felt like giggling but didn't want to wake Gaara.

When he stirred, I pretended to be asleep and wanted to see what he would do. His hand slid across my cheek and down my neck to my shoulders as his lips came in contact with my neck. I shivered and couldn't pretend any longer and giggled. He pulled back and I rolled onto my side and smirked up at him.

"I'm pretty sure that sleep harrassment is frowned upon."

"How long have you been awake?" he blinked in surprise as his face turned slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Not too long before you did," I whispered as I rolled onto my back and looked up at him.

"I have a question for you," he whispered and I looked at him expectantly. "Will you ever go back to your home and this Brandon you've mentioned several times?"

"I don't know Gaara. Just like I told you at Lady Chiyo's grave, my future is uncertain. As for Brandon, if I ever went back, I would never go back to him even if he begged me on his hands and knees," I whispered, internally smirking at the jealousy in his eyes.

"I hope you never have to leave," he whispered softly. "I have come to love you over the past few months. I always loved coming into the room in the morning before you woke up and I got to see the panic before you saw me and relaxed. It made me want to smile that you cared for my well being."

I touched his cheek and smiled. "Just remember, I said it first."

"So I was right, you did say it last night," Gaara smirked and I laughed at him.

"It took you this long to figure that out?" I smirked and lifted myself onto my elbows. "I hope I don't ever have to leave either, Gaara."

He brought his hand up and caressed my cheek, slightly hesitant. I giggled at him and raised my head up and pressed my lips to his. He seemed surprised but slid his hand to the back of my neck and kissed me back. Byakko jumped onto the bed and pushed us apart then laid on me, making me fall back onto the bed.

"Somebody's missed me," I laughed as I ran my hands through the pup's fur.

"Several people have missed you, Fyre," Gaara whispered as he kissed my brow.

"Are you implying something Gaara?" I asked him as he pulled back and got up.

"Maybe I am," he smirked before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

I pushed Byakko off me then rolled to my feet and walked into the closet and pulled out a long sleeved netted shirt, a red bra, a black off the shoulder top and a pair of khaki cargo capris. I held them in my arms then walked over to the bathroom as Gaara came out in a towel. I darted past him into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it before the heat ran to my face.

* * *

Gaara smirked, seeing the evident blush staining her cheeks as she fled into the bathroom. He dressed and sat on the edge of the bed with Byakko laying against his side asleep. After several minutes of waiting, Fyre came out of the bathroom dressed and her black/blue hair was dry and pulled over both shoulders, but her blush was still evident as she looked at him.

"Well what do you want to do now that your back on your feet?" Gaara asked as he stood up.

"I feel like I'm rusty on training..."

"Not until that leg of yours completely heals. You have to take it easy," Gaara spoke as he pulled her onto his back and carried her downstairs so she could eat.

"Fyre, your out and around!" Temari squealed and Gaara inwardly groaned as he set Fyre on the couch and Temari brought her some breakfast.


	12. Fairy Tales

Several weeks went by and Gaara finally let me start doing some training again but he was still acting like I was about to break like some China doll that was on the edge and teetering back and forth like it was going to shatter at any wrong move. I wanted to slap him but all I ended up doing when I told him my analogy was laugh with him. Byakko had grown and went to my waist now, so I assumed that he reached his midpoint in growing. He ate a lot and we worked with him, surprised at how well he adjusted to when we ran with our chakra.

When we went on missions, he was a loyal and helpful companion and seemed to understand everything we told him. He was like an obedient puppy. I had gotten Gaara to let me go back to Konoha but he came with me this time and we went to see Kiba about animal behaviors and I learned a whole bunch more than I ever had seen when researching them on my laptop back in New York. It was amazing at how much knowledge there was and I wondered how I looked to the outside world if I was actually being watched by people in the real world or if this was all just some alternate universe where no one would be watching from a computer or laptop.

I went through phases of random depressions every couple weeks when I thought about if I would ever be sent home like Miaka did in Fushigi Yuugi. If I did go back would Gaara be somehow born there and we could be happy there or would I just wake up and find myself in some hospital and realize I've been in a coma for months since I had been shocked by the computer. Or maybe I was already dead and this was my Heaven/Hell.

Whenever I went through these phases, I didn't talk to anyone, not even Gaara. There was no one I could talk to about what as really wrong with me. How could I tell people that they were just some fictional character in animated TV series. They'd lock me up and think I was crazy. I remember when my first depression really acted up, I had actually used a kunai on my arm and Gaara had come in and completely yelled at me. He had told me that I needed to tell him what was wrong and why I was like this but he'd never understand. I was just living a fairy tale that was bound to come to a close.


	13. The Real Truth

"Fyre, you are going to tell me what is your problem," Gaara growled at training and he pinned me to the ground with his sand. I didn't even cry out in pain when my back hit a rock underneath me. "I love you Fyre but I cannot handle all these mood swings and depression phases. I'm worried about you."

I stared up at the sky were a few clouds were slowly moving across the sky. I really needed to tell him in case I was sent home, but would he still love me, knowing that he's just some anime character. When he blocked my view of the sky, I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side. The same dread that always came when I thought about this particular subject was back. It was as if my heart knew that something was going to happen, that this relationship wouldn't last much longer, that I'd be sent back to my abusive father. I felt his hand caress my cheek and I broke down and told him everything.

As soon as I was done talking, I felt his sand disappear and I sat up. I turned my head to look at him and he was staring at me as if I had grown a second head. I sighed sadly and got to my feet and started walking back to Suna to go lay down. He didn't even stop me. By the time I reached the Kazekage tower, I was crying and I decided to run the rest of the way inside the building. I past Temari on the stairs and pushed Kankuro aside before dashing into Gaara's room and locking the door as well as the windows and closed the curtains before curling up in a corner of the room and sobbed.

"Fyre...?" Temari called as she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I screamed and heard her walk off. I pulled the pillow Gaara slept on off the bed and held it to my chest like a stuffed animal and buried my face in the padding and released all my pent up depression.

* * *

"Gaara, what the fuck did you do?" Temari snapped as soon as he walked into the house with Byakko and he blanked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the girl who is screaming and crying so hard that she can't breath and gave Kankuro a concussion when she pushed him out of her way before she locked herself in your room!" Temari growled and got into his face.

"What...?" Gaara frowned and turned his head towards the stairs. Kankuro was sitting on the bottom step with a cut along the side of his temple and was just looking at him, no glare or anything, his expression was blank for the first time that Gaara ever remembered seeing on his older brother. "How long has she been up there?"

"Probably the past three hours," Kankuro scoffed as Byakko bounded up the stairs and Gaara heard the white tiger whine and claw the door. There was a thud and Byakko scrambled down the stairs and hid in a corner of the room. "The sounds haven't stopped yet."

"Have you tried the window?"

"She locked it Gaara and I'm not risking getting my head torn off just because of something you most likely did," Temari snapped. "Fix it before you loose her forever."

Gaara's mind went to what she had told him out on the training field and frowned and looked at the stairs. _'If I ever left, I doubt that I would be able to come back.' _Gaara dashed upstairs and knocked on the door.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she cried and Gaara groaned before using his sand to unlock the door and walk in. A book came flying at him and was stopped by his sand. He closed the door behind him and relocked the door and walked towards Fyre who was curled up in a corner, holding a pillow and burying her face into it. "I said I didn't want to talk..."

"And you don't have to talk, all you need to do is listen," Gaara spoke gently and she lifted her head and frowned at him.

"Why do you care Gaara? It's not like you care about someone who you think is crazy," she hissed and he blanked. "I saw the look in your eyes after I finished telling you about where I came from."

"Fyre, listen to me..."

"NO!" she screeched and Gaara sighed and wrapped his sand around her and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she started struggling as soon as his sand had released her. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU WILL JUST SAY THAT I'M SOME CRAZY BIPOLAR BI...

Gaara kissed her gently, effectively shutting her up. He poured his love for her into the kiss and she started to respond. Gaara laid her on the bed and hovered over her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He ran his hands down her sides as she kissed him back feverishly. He slid his hands under her shirt and she moaned as he broke the kiss and pushed her shirt up. She released her arms and he pulled her shirt off and tossed it somewhere off the bed. Before Gaara kissed her again, he pulled off his gourd and laid it next to the bed and pulled off the sash that kept it on his back.

Fyre grabbed Gaara by the nape of his neck and pulled him back to her and he happily complied and shoved his tongue into her mouth. He ran his hands across her chest and undid the clasp that was on the front of her bra and ran his hands across her firm but soft mounds. She cried out into his mouth and her hands shook as she undid the clasps of his red tunic and slid it off his shoulders and ran her hands across bare chest. Gaara shook off his red tunic and tossed it off the bed as she broke for air. He moved down and attacked her neck as his hands slid down her sides roughly and he undid her pants and started to pull them down and she stiffened.

"Let me show you my love for you, Fyre," Gaara whispered in her ear and moved her hands above her head and trapped them there with one of his hands. "I don't care about where you came from or that you think I'm some character. You are here right now which proves that we are both real. Please let me love you."

"O-okay," she breathed and he kissed her while his free hand tugged at her pants.

She lifted her hips and he slid them off all the way along with her underwear and she laid under him bare as the day she was born. Her hands came to rest on the edge of his pants as he slid his tongue back into her mouth. He growled in his throat as she unbottoned his pants and slid them over his hips before he got up and stripped quickly and went back to hover over her. He slid his hands over her small hips before sliding one hand down between her legs to side a finger into her wet and heated core. She cried out into his mouth before he moved his lips to her ear and bit it gently.

"For being pure, you sure are wet," he hissed and she moaned quietly as he pumped the finger inside of her and soon slid another in. "Come for me, my love."

She came seconds later, with a small scream and he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean before positioning himself at her entrance. He kissed her neck as her arms came under his and her nails dug into the backs of his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck. He plunged into her and felt her bite into his neck as she screamed.

"God, you are so tight," he breathed and she groaned as he shifted inside of her.

"Move, damn it, don't just hold still," she growled.

He smirked against her neck as he pulled out and shoved himself in as far as he could go and picked up a rhythm. After a while of this lover's dance, they both climaxed and she arched her back and pressed her chest into his while he kissed her deeply and he collapsed on top of her, breathing hard and both were glistening in sweat. They remained still for a while as they came down from their high then Fyre wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked her hips, signaling that she was ready fro another round and he happily complied and after their second climax, he pulled out of her and laid next to her and pulled her into his arms as he used his sand to pull the blankets over the both of them.

"I love you, Fyre," Gaara whispered as he pulled her close to him.

"And I you," Fyre whispered happily but felt a heaviness in her heart, dreading whatever could possibly happen the next day.


	14. The God's Visit

I woke up the next morning and felt my body screaming at me but my mind was hazy. I was going to sit up when I realized that I was bare and an arm was wrapped around my abdomen. I turned my head and saw Gaara lying next to me, equally bare. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a small smile and kissed my brow.

"Good morning, my love," he whispered and pulled my close.

"Morning," I smiled and kissed his cheek before sitting up, holding the blankets around my chest. "I'm sorry for yesterday. Guess I had another emotional outburst."

"You think?" Gaara chuckled as I felt him wrap his arms around me. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm better than okay, my love," I smiled and let him pull me back onto the bed. I laid my head on his chest and smirked as I listened to the steady beat of his heart. "What happens now...? With us, I mean?"

"There will never be another person for me," Gaara mumbled and I closed my eyes as he ran his fingers across my spine. "Last night was a mind explosion."

"My, oh my, you have a way with words don't you," I giggled but squeaked when his hand traveled down and squeezed my butt as there was a knock on the door.

"Gaara...?" Temari's voice called. "There is a cloaked man here to see both you and Fyre. He wouldn't leave a name and is wearing a black mask. He's in your office right now with Kankuro."

"We'll be there in a couple minutes," Gaara called and sighed as I sat back up and crawled off the bed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Shower?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder as he got out of bed.

He came to me and we entered the bathroom and I turned on the shower and stepped in. We fooled around for a while until we both came in pleasure before finally washing up. I got out first and practically ran into his closet to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of blood red cargo capris and my usual mesh tank top. When Gaara came in, I pulled on my off the shoulder black top and pulled my damp hair into a high ponytail. He dressed in his usual cloths then pulled on his Kage cloak and we walked back to the bedroom so he could pull on his gourd then we left to head down to his office.

* * *

Fyre seemed happy as Gaara wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked down the stairs. It had been several weeks since she was this happy and Gaara wasn't going to complain about it. He opened his office door for her and they walked on.

"Oh kami..." Fyre whispered and Gaara looked at her. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the cloaked figure. "K-Kankuro, you should leave now."

"Okay..." Kankuro frowned but got off the couch and left, closing the door behind him.

"It seems Miss Kailoni that you knew who I was when that puppet master did not," the cloaked figure spoke and Gaara felt Fyre's hand slid into his slightly clenched hand. "Do you know why I have come?"

"Y-yes," she whispered and Gaara felt his heart drop at the fear in her voice. He looked at her and she shifted her eyes to him as tears fell down like small rivers. "I didn't want this to happen..."

"Miss Kailoni you must return otherwise you will die. Your body can not be sustained much longer while your in this world," the man spoke and Fyre closed her eyes and stiffed a chocked sob.

"Was it all just a dream then?"

"No, Fyre it was not. To you it was as real as living while to your world, you've been unconscious since you entered this world. If certain things happened in this world then your body will retain those changes like scars and such," the man spoke and Fyre wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his neck.

"I don't want to go..." she sobbed and he held her close but stared at the cloaked figure as he removed his hood and pulled off his mask, revealing Suzaku of the southern constellations. Gaara saw the pained look in the kami's eye as I let go of Fyre and pushed her back. "Gaara...?"

"We will see each other again Fyre, I know it in here," I pointed to her heart and she nodded but still shook. "I will always love you Fyre and there will not be anyone else for me."

"Okay..." she sobbed and the god touched her shoulders and started to pull her back. "No... it's not okay... Gaara!"

Suzaku wrapped his arms around her waist and wings appeared and wrapped around both of them.

"GAARA!" she screamed, her eyes wide with fear and despair as tears streamed down her face then they were both gone.

Gaara collapsed to his knees clutching his chest and a whimper escaped him as the reality of what just happened hit him.

"Gaara, where did Fyre and that man go?" Kankuro asked as he entered the room. "Gaara... what happened?"

"She's gone..." Gaara whimpered and felt his brother touch his shoulder. "That man... was Suzaku of the Southern stars... He took her to her home..."

"She'll come back, little brother..."

"No..." Gaara whispered as he felt tears fall down his face. "She won't be able to come back... She wasn't from this world."


	15. Adjustment to Life All Over

It had been 15 weeks since Suzaku had returned me to the real world. I had returned on my 16th birthday and it was hard to adjust back to technology. Father started to ignore my emotional outbursts after the first one. He realized that I was done taking his crap when I beat the shit out of him after he punched me in the chest. I didn't have chakra anymore but I still retained my strength that I had gained when Gaara had trained me in Taijutsu. Father had dropped me out of school since I had been unconscious to them for close to a year so now I was taking online classes to make sure I graduated.

Now after finally getting help and recovering, I had found a job at the mall. I worked at Motherhood Maternity to get away from the house. Father seemed to be grateful for that since I stayed away from the house as much as possible. I worked from opening to close and eventually became the store's assistant manager.

"Fyre, do you have an eating disorder?" Taunie asked as she came behind the cash register, she was the only other employee who worked full time. "I don't mean to sound rude but you have gained something around your stomach."

"No, I haven't," I shrugged off her insult.

"Have you been with any boys, sexually?" she asked and I froze.

_**'If certain things happened in this world then your body will retain those changes like scars and**_** such.'** Suzaku's words ran through my head and my hands went to my stomach that was no longer fully flat. I frowned and walked over to the full mirrors and lifted my shirt and stared at my stomach.

"That's impossible..." I whispered and Taunie came to me and handed me a box.

"Take the test then tell me it's impossible," she whispered and pushed me towards the employee bathroom. A few seconds later, I came out surprised and Taunie came to me and rose a brow. "Well...?"

"Positive..." I forced out and she hugged me.

"You're not a rape victim, are you? I remember you saying that you had to take counseling the first couple months coming out of the hospital."

"No I had been put in the hospital because I had been electrocuted by my computer," I giggled.

"Who's going to be the father?"

"He... he's gone..." I whispered sadly and sat on the lounge chairs.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

"It's alright," I told her, forcing a smile. "I can take care of a kid by myself. Maybe one day I'll find someone who'll love me and understand me like he did. I think he was the only one who could stand me being bipolar when I went on vacation some time ago."

"There's always hope," Taunie smiled as she stood up as several women came in. "Just think, I can help you find clothes for when your farther along."

"As annoying as you can be at times Taunie, I would love that," I smiled at her and got to my feet as well.

"How far along are you?" one of our customers asked.

"It's been over three months since I saw the father and I just found out today," I spoke.

"You haven't been sick once?" the other woman gasped. "Jealous. Most women get morning sickness during their first trimester while you just flew through it. You would be close to three months!"

"Are you going to tell him?" the first woman asked.

"I can't, he's gone," I spoke, forcing my sadness down and grabbed my purse and pulled out my anti-depression pills and took one.

"Forgive us..."

"Don't worry about it, I've adjusted and I'll be able to take care of this child."

"You've got a strong heart, young one. You should go to your doctor to figure out the gender. If you would like, we could come back later with a couple books with what to expect during pregnancy and the first year."

"Really, thank you," I smiled.

"I believe these two just earned a discount," Taunie smiled as they started looking through cloths.

"Don't stress yourselves over the two of us," they smiled.

"I've already made my mind and as the manager, I can do things like that."

"You two really are sweet." They bought several outfits and a swimsuit then left, promising to be back later with the books.

"Fyre, go get some lunch and go to the doctor, I already called him and your meeting is in an hour. I'll take the rest of your shift. You just take the day off and enjoy yourself," Taunie spoke and I gaped at her. "You are like a sister to me so of course I'm going to take care of you."

"Thank you Taunie," I smiled and hugged her before grabbing my purse, clocked out and left. I got to my car and drove towards the clinic I had signed up for now that I could hold my own, financially. As I walked in, Dr. Larsen was talking to the secretary.

"Hello Fyre, your friend called saying that you needed a check up. Is everything alright? No problems with those pills?" he asked and I shook my head while smiling. "Well let's go to the room and we'll get started."

I had to chuckle as I followed him into the room we had for me. Unlike the other rooms at the clinic, this one looked more like a bedroom since I couldn't stand normal clinic rooms with their smells. I set my bag down on the couch and pulled off my light jacket.

"I just realized that I'm pregnant and I was wondering if you could to an ultrasound and see if you could detect the gender," I asked and he looked surprised. "I should have paid more attention to my menstrual cycle but didn't and I realized that it hasn't come around since I was in the hospital."

"Alright, Tayler go get the machine. If you would lay on the bed and expose your stomach, I'd like to have a look," he spoke and grabbed his stethoscope. I laid down and did as he asked. "When did you have sex?"

"Right after I had been discharged from the hospital," I lied. "My depression had acted up and my ex had been at the house and I just acted."

"I see, well your healthy. Let's see about that baby," he spoke as a woman came in with the ultrasound machine. "Alright this gel will be cold."

My breath hitched as he applied the gel before turning on the machine and placed the probe on my stomach and moved it around. I looked at the machine and saw different shapes as he moved the probe around. I smiled and then looked at Dr. Larsen.

"The baby seems to be growing normally for being in the beginning of the second trimester. Let's see..." he used his free hand to prod my stomach and on the computer the outline of the baby moved. "It looks to be male. Congratulations Fyre. If you ever need anything my wife and I will help you. You are still so young to have this in your life."

"I know," I whispered as he cleaned the gel off my stomach and I sat up and pulled my shirt down. "When should I come back? I heard that pregnant women should have monthly check ups and all that."

"I'm not too worried since you are really healthy and so is the baby, but to ease your worry, we can schedule an appointment for a couple months from now. I know you are eating healthy since I've helped you since you came out of your coma to get a routine with your life." He spoke and I nodded and picked up my bag.

"Just call me when you know when you have a free day and I'll make sure to get off work," I spoke as we walked back to the lobby.

"Will do, take care of yourself Fyre."


	16. Surprise!

"Hey Taunie, I think it's time for new shirts," I called to her as I stood in front of the mirrors and noticed that it showed a little bit of skin and was tight.

"Yay, i've been waiting for this!" the blond girl bounced off her seat and dashed over to me. "How far are you, five months?"

"Thats what Dr. Larsen said," I smiled as we started looking through cloths. "No color that will clash with my blue streaks. I'm not going to change my hair just because you want me to wear pink and yellow."

"Party pooper," Taunie laughed and put the pink top back on the rack. "So, reds, blues, greens and blacks?"

"Yes," I giggled at her pout.

"Excuse me, does a Fyre Kailoni work here?" a man dressed in a black suit came in. He had average reddish-brown hair and wore a pair of black shades. He looked like some secret agent or government official.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as I peered over the racks as I pulled on my jacket.

"No, no, I just heard good things about you from the other employees here in the mall and that your good at fashion for pregnant women," he spoke. "I should tell my wife about you. When do you work?"

"Everyday from open to closing," I spoke and he nodded and left. "Okay, that was weird. He reminded me of some secret agent like the president does."

"But he looked hot! Did you see those tattoos on his knuckles? I don't know what they are but they looked Japanese. A guy with a tattoo in sight, my heaven," Taunie pretended to faint on the lounge chairs.

"Clothes?" I asked and she jumped back up and I laughed at her.

A few hours later, Taunie and I got a good variety of clothes for me and she ran them to my car before coming back in with Panda Express for dinner. We laughed and teased each other until I felt a kick in my side. I froze and touched my stomach that was visible now unlike when I first found out.

"Fyre, are you okay?" Taunie asked seeing my expression.

"He just kicked," I whispered and she put her hands on my stomach as the baby kicked again.

"Oh my go..." her phone rang and she pulled it out. "Hello, this is Taunie."

I heard a familiar male buzz through the phone and giggled and picked at my food as she talked away with her future fiancee. Soon as I was done eating, I cleaned up the cartons and tossed them in the garbage right outside the store. I saw a flash of red to my left but when I turned, there was nothing there. I frowned and placed a hand on my swelling abdomen as my baby kicked again and walked back inside.

"Fyre, could you cover for me?" Taunie begged, her eyes wide and lip pouty. "Kyle said he had something he wanted to show me tonight."

"Go," i smiled and she dashed out with her purse in hand. I shook my head, knowing that he was probably finally proposing to her.

"Fyre Kailoni?"

A rough voice behind me asked and I turned and saw a red-haired man enter the store. I saw teal eyes that were half-hidden by his red hair. He was in a black dress shirt that was open over a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Next to him was the man from before that had been in the suit and on his other side was a woman with blond hair pulled back into two ponytails and she had green eyes. She wore a lavender dress that went to mid-thigh and wore flower sandals.

"Can I help you?" I asked slightly confused. They reminded me of my past when I had gotten electrocuted by my computer.

"It's really you," the red head whispered and I frowned as my baby kicked excitedly. "What happened to you?"

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" I asked as I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Did you really forget about your time in Suna?" the girl asked and I gasped.

"Wh... How...?" I stammered and she laughed along with the male in the suit.

"Suzaku," the red head smirked but then frowned when he looked at where my hands were.

"Don't get to far a head of yourself Gaara, I didn't lay with anyone since I came back," I whispered as he came closer. He looked at me surprised and I grabbed his hands and placed them on my stomach. "He is solely yours. Suzaku said that what ever happened to me in Suna would show up in my body when I returned."

"I've missed you," he whispered and pulled me into his arms and buried his head in my hair that now went to my waist.

"Yo Fyre, who's the father?" Kankuro asked as he pulled off his shades.

"Your brother," I smirked at him and his eyes went wide as saucers.

"How...?"

"It's only been five months for me," I spoke calmly as Gaara finally pulled back. "We had our fun the night before I was forced back here."

"So that's why you stopped screaming and crying so sudden that day..."

"How long has it been for you guys?"

"Two years," Temari smiled. "Gaara handed his position to one of other shinobi in Suna then Suzaku appeared and told him that he could have one wish in return for him taking you away from him. So as you can see, he wished to be here with you and we got dragged along. Sucks that there's no chakra in your world. How do you get around so fast?"

"Uh, cars?" I smirked. "You haven't been here that long have you?"

"Only like two hours," Kankuro growled and sat down. "I'm hungry."

I laughed at him and ruffled his hair. "Guess you'll get to learn how to adjust like I did when I entered Suna."

"Gaara is the only one who seems to be acting well..."

"Because he knows of everything of this world. I told him about it. It's how I knew about you guys when I first met you." They looked at me confused. I walked over to the computer and spun it around on the counter and typed in Naruto and pulled up the episode of Gaara's capture of the Akatsuki. "You were just characters but now that your here in my world because of Suzaku, you're real. Do you have any ID's?"

"These things?" Kankuro pulled out a wallet that had a picture ID of him.

"Yes, if you have those then you have already been added to the citizen list here."

"FYRE!" someone squealed and I exited out of Safari as Taunie came into the room beaming. "He asked me! Kyle asked me to... who are they?"

"Talk about bipolar," Kankuro muttered and I slapped him.

"Hey Taunie, these guys are good friends of mine, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Gaara is the father," I smiled and her eyes went wider than they had been.

"You had a drop-dead sexy man and you didn't tell me?" she squeaked and I laughed at her as Gaara wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands on my stomach. "Oh my god! You weren't kidding when you said you jumped into an Anime, did you?"

"Uh, no," I giggled and she froze. "Don't ask, just go have fun with your fiancee. Tell him that it was about time and if he had waited any longer i would have beat him."

"Alright," she smiled after she recovered and dashed out of the store.

"Females," I shook my head then walked around the counter and picked up the phone and called one of the emergency employees. Ryan was a good employee and worked well with the customers. It was kinda funny that he was gay and worked at a maternity store but I didn't complain. A few minutes later, Ryan came into the store. "Hey Ry, can you take over the next couple days? These guys just came over from Japan and I need to get them settled."

"Alright," Ryan smiled and I clocked out and grabbed my purse. "Have a fun night Fyre!"


	17. Questions and Emails

"Who was he?" Gaara asked coldly and I smirked as I shook my head.

"Don't be jealous about Ryan, if anything it's I who should be jealous," I giggled.

"What do you mean?" Gaara frowned confused.

"I saw the way he was eyeing you as we left. He is interested in guys not girls," I laughed as I finally pulled out my keys and we got into my car. "I just should warn you that when my father gets home, he won't be the most pleasant."

"Does he still hurt you?" Gaara asked from the passenger seat as I weaved through traffic.

"No, when I finally got out of the hospital, I beat him up as soon as he touched me. He's doing better now. He's angry that I won't get an abortion, but gives me what I ask for to keep me happy and not hurting him."

"What's an abortion?" Temari asked.

"An abortion is where they go in and kill the fetus and take it out before it develops too much. I didn't want to kill what evidence I had that I went to Suna, besides I wouldn't kill an innocent baby."

The car became quiet as I shifted into fifth gear and drove out of the city to the mansion that father had finally bought for his wife. As soon as I reached the gates, they opened and I drove around the mansion to my garage. We got out and several servants came and made a fuss around me until I snapped at them and they disappeared.

"Annoying people," I huffed.

"Miss Kailoni, a package arrived for you today," Alexander spoke as he came into view. He was the family butler. "I just barely took it up to your small library."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Tell the cooks that there are three guests staying for dinner."

Gaara wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked up the stairs and his siblings followed behind him. In my library, I opened the package and smirked at seeing the sharp blades of ten kunai in their foam inserts. I turned and saw Gaara looking at the books while Temari and Kankuro sat down.

"Kankuro, why are you the one who looks professional when I know you never worked a day in your life besides missions for Suna. It's nice that you don't have that hideous hat on anymore," I spoke and he frowned.

"Fyre, you have a lot of books," Gaara stated and I smirked at him as he looked at me over his shoulder.

"I like to read. So from what you three have seen so far, what do you think?"

"Your are a lot more advanced than us," Temari spoke and Kankuro nodded. "Not as many forests and no deserts?"

"There are deserts, just not here in New York," I laughed as I sat at my desk and opened my laptop and turned on the two other screens I used when I did homework. I opened a browser and pulled up a world map as well as a map of new York. "If you come over here, I'll show you a map of my world."

They got up curious and came over and looked over my shoulder.

"What is this?" Kankuro asked.

"Different maps. The large one is our world map. The deserts are across the Atlantic in Africa and other places across that continent. Those deserts are too strenuous for us to live in, people have tried and they died. The smaller map is of New York and we are right here," I pointed to where I could see the mansion and it's acres of land.

"It's huge!" Kankuro gasped and I sighed and pulled up the map of the shinobi world and compared the maps. "How do you function and control so many buildings?"

"Well there are trillions of people throughout the world. You'll learn how to deal with it," I smirked then pulled up my email and saw a email from Brandon. "What the fuck?"

I closed the laptop most of the way, knowing that I wouldn't be able to read the email with Gaara hovering over my shoulder. They walked back over to the couches and sat down and Gaara looked at the kunai on my desk. He grabbed the handle of one and spun it around in his hand and seemed surprised.

"What is it?" I asked and he looked at me. "Those kunai were made over in Japan and from the best metal for weapons."

"They seem lighter than the ones we used to have," he whispered and I nodded.

"Miss Kailoni, your father is home. He is having a business meeting after dinner so those of his company are here for dinner as well. I was told to inform you that we would be using the formal dining room," one of the servants came in. She reminded me of Matsuri in appearances and Hinata in personality.

"When is dinner?"

"In an hour," she whispered and left.

"I am so annoyed with those people, acting like I'm some royalty or like I'll break any second," I growled and Gaara smirked as he put the kunai down.

"Fyre, could I talk to you somewhere private?" Gaara asked and I raised a brow at him as I stood. "We'll be back in a couple minutes."

I led him out of the library and down the hallway into my bedroom. It held a king size bed with a gold and black trimmed comforter and a mountain of pillows and a night stand on either side. Across from the bed were double doors to a balcony. There were several couches in black leather and a coffee table in the center of the loose circle. The carpet was a deep red and the walls were white with gold sakura designs.

I sat on the couch and pulled my legs up as I touched my swollen womb. Gaara sat on the ground by my legs, angled so he was facing me and could lay his head on my legs. He ran a hand across my stomach and I felt the baby start kicking excitedly.

"He recognizes you," I smiled down at him and placed my hand on top of his. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Am I still in your life like when we were in Suna?" He asked as he laid his head on my leg.

"Of course you are, if not more. What brought this conversation up?" I asked confused as I ran a hand through his long hair.

"I saw something on that computer of yours that had the name Brandon on it. It was white will everything else was black…"

"It was just an email and I didn't click on it, did I?" I smiled at him. "I don't care what he has to say, you are my world. I know that I've told you several times that I would never be with him even if I was given a chance. This child inside me is also proof that I don't care about him."

Gaara got onto his knees and kissed me gently, one hand on my cheek, the other on my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue into my mouth as his hand slid in circles over my stomach. When we broke for air, he slumped down and laid his head on my legs.

"That was actually not all I wanted to talk to you about. That day when you told me everything, when I had come up to talk to you I had actually wanted to ask you something but we got sidetracked…" he whispered, making me chuckle as he lifted his head and shifted so he was on one knee. "I love you Fyre and I don't know how I'd ever be able to live without you."

"I love you too Gaara," I smiled and kissed him on the nose. "What was it you wanted to ask?

"Fyre…" he slid his hand into his pocket and when he pulled it back out, his hand was holding something. He showed me a box and my eyes widened as he opened it, showing me a ring. It was a square sapphire with two diamonds on either side of it. The band itself was white gold. "Fyre, would you do the honor in marrying me?"

"Yes," I whispered and he pulled my left hand from my stomach and slid the ring onto my ring finger. "Gaara, I love you!"

"I love you too," he smiled as he pulled me to my feet and kissed me gently before wrapping his arms around me. "I don't ever want to leave you like what happened in Suna. It crushed me when you screamed my name when he took you…"

"Don't think on the past," I whispered, placing my hands on either side of his head. "We are here now and we're together."

"Fyre…" the door opened and my father stormed into the room. I pulled Gaara behind me and pushed him back away from the couches.

"Can't you knock?" I asked coldly and Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, keeping me mostly calm.

"I was told you had guests over and when I went over to your library, I only saw two of them. Who is he?" father asked, his voice hostile.

"The father of my child and my fiancée," I smirked.

"You are still a minor, Fyre…"

"I love him father and you know that you are helpless to stop me." Gaara kissed my neck and I wanted to slap him as I saw my father's face turn red.

"When did you meet him?"

"Back before we moved," I lied and rested my hands on top of his. "We were good friends at school and after I got out of the hospital, he surprised me and we went out."

"And got you pregnant," he sneered.

"Don't make me hurt you again," I whispered coldly and he paled. "We will take later when you don't have guests of your own coming for dinner."

"Very well, but we will talk. Alone," he growled and I smiled.

"Someone is touchy," Gaara whispered.

"Not many girls here get pregnant at 16 and engaged, most wait until their about 20 or so. When a girl is pregnant at my age, people talk," I whispered as he nibbled on my neck.

"You know that I didn't mean to get you pregnant, I had wanted to wait until after you married me…"

"Oh shut up," I whispered and turned in his arms. "I was glad that you did. It helped me readjust to my own world, knowing that I had a bit of you growing inside of me. Come, Temari and Kankuro are probably confused."

He kissed me again and we headed back to the library where they were reading. Gaara picked up a book and sat down on one of the couches and I walked over to my laptop and opened the email from Brandon, making sure to keep an eye on the three in the room.

**_Fyre, I am in New York and want to come see you on July 17th. I have your address and will be over at your mansion at 6:30ish. –Brandon_**


	18. Fight or Flight

I looked at the clock on my computer and swore as I deleted the email. It was the 17th and just turned six. Brandon never was late for anything, if anything he was early. I got up and dashed out of the room back to my bedroom and pulled on a pair of leggings and a red maternity dress that went to mid-thigh. I pulled my hair out it's ponytail as I walked across the room to my bathroom to curl my hair.

"Fyre?" Gaara called and I sighed.

"In here," I called back and he came in as I finished my hair. "I need to tell you something… Brandon is coming over."

He narrowed his eyes at me and I winced slightly but didn't back down.

"I don't want him here if it makes you happy but he doesn't know much about what I've done with my life since I moved here to New York. I looked at that email just to get it out of the way and it said that he will be here in about thirty minutes. I'll be telling him about us and hope to get him out of here as soon as possible," I spoke and he nodded and kissed my cheek. "Get your siblings and come downstairs. I'm going to go out and yell at him when he arrives."

"Call me if you need help with anything," he whispered and I slid on a pair of flats and dashed out of the house as a black Mustang came up the drive.

Brandon slid out of the car wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He started to give me a hug but I pushed him back and kept my distance from him.

"Fyre, baby, what's wrong?" he frowned and stopped moving.

"You need to leave," I spoke calmly and felt my baby kick in annoyance. "We are not a thing anymore Brandon, that ended when I moved here. Now get off my father's property."

"Since when were we not a thing, you promised me the day you left," Brandon's eyes narrowed and I glared back.

"You are not wanted here, go home," I growled as I rested my left hand on my swollen stomach so he could see both. "I am currently taken by someone else and he is ten times the man you would ever be."

"You fucked someone?" He snapped incredulously. "You cheated on me, you little whore!"

"We were over the second I moved Brandon. I did not cheat on you! Leave!" I raised my voice and he stormed over to me and slapped me across the face.

"No one breaks up with me unless I say so," he hissed and I narrowed my eyes and punched him square in the jaw. "You little…"

"Gaara!" I screamed and dashed away from Brandon towards the house. He dashed after me and as I reached the steps, Brandon grabbed me by my hair and jerked me back to him and started to pull me towards his car. "GAARA!"

I saw a flash of red from the house and soon I was out of Brandon's arms and in the safety of Gaara's. I wrapped my arms around Gaara and glared and Brandon who was currently trying to stay standing as he clutched his bleeding nose.

"Sucks when you can't control sand, doesn't it?" I whispered and he nodded but didn't look away from Brandon. "Brandon go home and stay there. As I've tried telling you already we have been over since I moved. I am engaged and if you every try touching me again, both Gaara and I will kill you and hide you so no one can find you."

Brandon narrowed his eyes at us as he popped his nose back into place. "You bitch..."

"Here," Gaara handed me one of the kunai from my library and I smirked at him as he let me go and I spun the kunai in my hand and walked towards Brandon.

"I won't give you anymore chances you mother-fucking bastard. If you want to call someone a whore, tell it to yourself," i spoke calmly and touched his shoulder and slid the blade across his cheek. "If you insult me one more time, I will hurt you. I was taught extensively of these blades and how to use them. I suggest you don't ever mess with me again." Then I rammed my knee between his legs and pushed him towards his car then walked back to Gaara. "That get good."

"You look absolute sexy when you are threatening with that bump visible," Gaara whispered as he pulled me into his arms and we watched Brandon drive off.

"Let's go inside and eat," I smiled and tighten my fingers around the kunai. "It's like being in Suna with this kunai. Miss doing Justus though."

"So do I, my love," gaara spoke and I giggled. "I would have used sand coffin on him for pulling you towards his car."

"I know," I giggled.

"Fyre are you okay?" father came into view and I hid the Kunai behind my back and gaara took it. "Who was that?"

"Brandon Christiansen, he had it in his mind that we were together and tried pulling me to his car. Gaara saved me though," I spoke and father nodded his head.

"Dinner is ready," Alexander spoke and we walked towards the dining room.

At the table, father sat at the head and I sat to his left with Gaara to my right. Temari and Kankuro were next to him while father's business partners sat across from us. To father's left and across from me sat Felicia, mu step-mother. Under the table, Gaara rested his hand on my thigh and I smirked at him.

"Yo, Daniel, who are all these kids?" one of the men asked. He was sitting across from Tenari.

"These are Fyre's friends and fiancée," father spoke calmly and I looked at him slightly surprised that he acted so casually about it.

"But she's still a minor!" another spoke surprised.

"In Japan, their traditions are different, they become of age to marry as soon as they are able to bear children," father spoke and I smiled at him. "I have given my consent of their marriage when they decide on a date."

"How come I have not been informed of this fact?" Felicia asked.

"Because Gaara asked me today," I spoke then took another bite of my food with my left hand as I placed my right on Gaara's hand that was residing on my thigh.

"He is willing to accept your illegitimate child?" Felicia rose a brow.

"It's his child after all," Temari chuckled as she ate.

"Your the father? Where have you been the past few months?" Felicia snapped and I sighed as I intertwined my fingers with Gaara's.

"He was called back to Japan because his father had passed away and he had to make sure his father's stocks were sold," I spoke and Gaara nodded.

"Where's your mother?" one of the men asked.

"Died when I was born," Gaara spoke. "The only family I have left are my siblings to my right and my future wife to my left."

Dinner dwindled into silence after that and I was able to eat in peace. The dinner plates were taken off the table and I stood up and pulled Gaara with me and we headed out and up the stairs. I practically collapsed on the couch and Gaara laughed as he put the kunai on the coffee table.

"Where did you have that hidden?" I frowned and he smirked. I sighed and got back to my feet and walked into my bathroom, knowing he wouldn't say anything. I started the tub and added bubbles then pulled off my dress as Gaara entered. "Care to join me?"

"No, but I'll keep you company," he smiled and I shrugged and finished taking my clothes off and stepped into the tub with his help and sat down and pulled my hair back into a messy bun. "How's your head? He didn't seem too gentle when he pulled your hair."

"It's slightly tender," I sighed as he traced the butterfly scar on my neck. I didn't say anything as he traced the design on my neck. "Gaara..."

There was a knock on my bedroom door and Gaara got up to go answer it, closing the bathroom door behind him. I closed my eyes and slid in the water into it covered my mouth and the bubbles covered my nose. I felt my eyes sting and let the tears fall as the baby kicked gently. Sometime later, Gaara came back in, his face blank but his eyes showed amusement.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked as he saw Fyre's tears when she looked at him.

"Hormones," she whispered as she dried her eyes. "I'm just tired. Who was at the door?"

"Some girl saying she settled Kankuro and Temari in the spare rooms just past your library," Gaara smiled and she nodded and closed her eyes. "When are you suppose do be due?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow with the doctor to figure that out," she whispered.

"You should get out before you fall asleep," Gaara smirked and she chuckled as pulled the drain of the tub.

He helped her stand and get out then she pulled on a robe and she walked over to her dresser and pulled out some large shorts and tossed them to Gaara before pulling on a pair of short shirts and a tank top and draping her robe over the back of a chair and slid into bed. Gaara stripped quickly and pulled on the silky shorts and joined her. She smiled tiredly and rolled onto her side and he pulled her to him so her back was pressed against his chest and one arm was under her head while the other was resting on her stomach.

"I love you Fyre," Gaara whispered, "and I'm glad you kept our baby."

"Hmm," Fyre hummed and was asleep seconds later.


	19. Face the Fear

The next day, Fyre was awake and dressed by the time that Gaara finally woke. Gaara got dressed in a set of clothes that was on the dresser. Fyre was wearing a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt that seemed larger on the sides (side-ruching) and a pair of white skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs hanging down to frame her face.

"Do you want to come to the doctor with me?" she asked as he finished buttoning the dark red shirt that matched his hair. He had black jeans on and a black wife beater underneath the shirt.

"If you don't mind," Gaara smiled and she shook her head and came to him.

"If it was possible, you'd never leave my side ever again, but when I go back to work, I won't be able to," She whispered as she kissed her cheek. "I'll take every chance that I can get."

"Good," Gaara smirked and kissed her nose. "What about Kankuro and Temari?"

"They should come with so we can get you guys some more clothes. Then after we're done, we could go get in the pool that's in the back yard," Fyre smiled then pulled on a pair of black heels and grabbed her purse.

Gaara smiled as he watched her walk to the door before sliding on his shoes and following her. Kankuro and Temari both came out when Gaara did and he noticed that they had new clothes as well. Kankuro was similar dressed, except his jeans were light blue and his shirt was white as well as his under shirt. Temari was wearing a pair of blue jeans that had a small flair at the bottom and a purple one shoulder top that had a couple layers of ruffles. Her hair was pulled back into a single ponytail and she was wearing a pair of black flats.

"Good your all dressed," Fyre smiled. "You're coming with me for the day. I have an appointment this morning but then we are going to go get you all some clothes so you don't have a selective wardrobe."

"Alright, when are we leaving?" Kankuro spoke calmly and Fyre pulled somthing out and pushed a button, making the device glow and a few numbers were visible.

"It's 8:30 right now and takes twenty minutes to get to the clinic so we should leave now and I'll buy you breakfast on the way," Fyre shrugged then practically skipped down the stairs even though she was in heels.

"How do you keep your balance in those things? They're like three inches high!" Temari gasped.

"Actually their four and a half and I always wear heels when I can. In a couple months, I won't be able to because of the baby so I'm enjoying it while I can," Fyre giggled. "Let's go, Dr. Larsen won't be too happy if I'm late for my appointment."

They hurried after her and got into her car as she started it and they were on their way. Fyre stopped at some place called McDonalds and ordered something called a Sausage and Egg Biscuit which was really good then soon we were at a small building and got out and followed Fyre in side as her car made some kind of noise.

"Fyre, you are right on time as usual," a man came into view and Fyre hugged him. "Who are these three that are following you like lost puppies?"

"They just moved here from Japan, they are friends of mine," Fyre smiled then pointed to each of the siblings as she introduced them. "Thats Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Gaara is the father."

"I see, and those two are siblings no doubt," the man smirked. "Well as unfortunate as it is, you three must stay here in the waiting room. We shouldn't be too long."

Gaara frowned and Fyre gave him a smile as she disappeared into a hallway with the man. Gaara sighed and sat on the couch between his older siblings and slumped back against the pillows. Temari and Kankuro started talking but Gaara tuned them out, wishing that he was at Fyre's side.

"Gaara, would you come in here please?" the man poked his head out of a room and Gaara got to his feet and hurried over. As soon as he was inside, he saw Fyre fixing the bottom of her shirt as she sat up. "Well good news is that the baby is still growing at a healthy pace even though he is slightly smaller than normal scales. If everything goes as well as it has been, the baby will be born on December 15th. Do either of you have any questions?"

"There is no risks for Fyre when the baby will be born right?" Gaara asked and felt Fyre slid her hand into his.

"No, both will come out healthy. May I ask why you asked that particular question?" the man asked.

"Gaara's mother died in childbirth," Fyre spoke quietly as she got off the bed and grabbed her purse.

"I see... Nothing will happen to Fyre or the child." Gaara nodded then let Fyre pull him out of the room.

They headed to where they had found Fyre the day before and she kept dragging them to different stores to try on things. Sometimes they'd buy something and sometimes they didn't. Fyre bought three devices that looked like hers and she called them cellphones, saying they sent messages in seconds.

By the end of the day, each of the siblings had a good handful of bags for clothes. Formal, casual, exercisewear, swimwear, pajamas, underclothes. They had everything that they'd possibly need to start out with. Something started playing music as soon as they got their bags in the trunk and Fyre pulled out her phone and started talking to it in a different language, but they could hear another voice coming from it. They got in the car and Fyre drove them home, still talking to whoever it was. At the house, Fyre opened the trunk and they got their things out then she closed it and dashed inside, not waiting for them.

"Wonder what's going on," Temari frowned as they walked upstairs. "That language was beautiful to listen to though."

"Sorry about that," Fyre came into view as soon as they reached the top step. "My older sister called and she is a chatter box."

"What language were you speaking?" kankuro asked as she walked with them to the rooms they had stayed in the night before.

"It's called french, it's one of dozens of languages that are considered romance languages but it makes no difference to me what it's categorized as. Jewel moved to France to live with our Aunt and Uncle so I had to learn the language to be able to talk to her. Change into your swimsuits and we'll go swimming." Temari and kankuro entered their rooms and Fyre led Gaara back to her room.

* * *

I looked at him as he set down the bags on the couch and he seemed sad or something. I walked over to him as he leaned against the armrest with his back to me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and frowned.

"Gaara?" I whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I can't swim..." he whispered, not looking at me. "Back when we lived in Suna, I couldn't be near water much, not even in the rain because of the sand armor that was on at all times, no matter what I tried."

"Dont worry, I'm here. Besides there's a shallow end so you could stand easily," I smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"I've always feared water besides when I bathed... I don't know if I could..."

I let him go and walked around so I could look at hi fully. He seemed so depressed. I frowned as he looked away from me and at the ground.

"Gaara, look at me," I spoke gently and he did. I slid both hands to his face and held his head there. "I love you Gaara and just like when I was in Suna and you helped me, I'm going to help you here in my world. It rains a lot in New York during the summer. Would you be willing to try? I'll be right there with you." he nodded and I kissed his tattoo that was mostly covered by his longer hair.


	20. Airport Tackled

"Yo, are you two coming or not?" Kankuro called as he banged on the door.

"Damn idiot, give us a second!" I called back as I pulled out Gaara's swim shorts and tossed them to him and went over and grabbed my maternity tankini and hurried over to the bathroom and stripped down and pulled on the swimsuit. I grabbed two towels out of the closet then walked back out as Gaara pulled the drawstrings of the shorts tight. "Here's your towel."

Gaara nodded, still slightly uncertain and I sighed and grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room where his siblings were sitting on the stairs. They got to their feet and followed me down the hall into another room.

"Um, Fyre, if you have a pool outside then what are we doing still on the second story?" Temari asked and I smirked and pointed at a black tunnel. "What is that?"

"It's called a slide," I smirked. "It goes down to the main floor and comes out near the bottom of the pool. I thought you'd guys like it."

"What about Gaara?" Kankuro frowned and I grinned at him and he nodded.

"I'm not going down that," Gaara frowned and crossed his arms.

"Okay," I shrugged as I set my towel on the small elevator and the others did the same. "Kankuro, Temari?"

They nodded then grabbed Gaara's arms and dragged him over to the slide and pushed him in head first. I heard his startled yelp as I used the bar above the slide to shoot myself in and I saw Gaara ahead of me. I giggled as we shot into the water. I grabbed Gaara's hand and dove under the small cavern and into the other tunnel that led to the actual pool. I pulled Gaara with me and felt his hand tighten around mine as we started towards the surface of the pool and he came up gasping for air.

"Oh man, that was awesome!" Kankuro yelled as he surfaced not far behind us, followed by Temari. "Who created such things?"

"People in my world who wanted more entertainment around the pool," I smiled as I pulled Gaara with me to the edge of the pool so he could stop freaking out. "Gaara, your fine. You didn't drown and I was right there the whole time."

"You could have warned me," he whispered quietly.

"Gaara, it's alright. You do realize that stairs are starting to get hard for me right?" I asked as I pulled myself out of the water and sat on the edge, keeping my legs in the cool water.

He moved along the edge so he was right between my legs and he placed a hand on my stomach and I felt the baby kick happily. I giggled but froze when his hands came to my sides and he pulled me back into the water. I could barely touch and knew that Gaara was having no difficulties since he was taller than me. He looked down at me and I smirked before diving under the water and swimming to the deep end, staying close to the bottom until I knew I needed air. I surfaced and was splashed as Kankuro did a cannonball off the diving board.

"Miss Kailoni, you have a phone call," Alexander called as he came over holding the house phone. I got out and hurried over to him as he handed me my towel. I dried my face and hands then took the phone.

"Hello, this is Fyre," I greeted, not knowing who it was.

"Why did you not tell me you were engaged?" my sister spat in French and I giggled as I sat down on a lawn chair.

"Because he had asked me after you called," I smirked in French and heard her scoff.

"I am on a plane right now coming over, I expect to see you and this man of yours at the Airport at 8:00pm. It's six right now so you better get moving."

"Shesh, demanding much?" I laughed but then squealed as Kankuro splashed me.

"What was that?" Jewel asked.

"Sorry Kanki is just splashing me," I giggled as I got to my feet and got a ways from the pool so I wouldn't get wet. "I'll be there with Gaara in tow."

"Bring this Kanki person too."

"Why don't I just bring the whole family?" I asked sarcastically and she hung up on me. I reverted back to english. "Guys we got to get dressed! My sister is coming into town and we need to go pick her up!"

"Aww, but we're having fun!" Temari pouted.

"Yes I know that. It's not like the pool is going to disappear automatically. If we are late, Jewel will yell at me and no matter what language that will be in, it wouldn't be pretty," I called then dashed inside. I heard them follow and smirked. I entered the closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a amethyst purple tank top. I grabbed a white jacket and pulled it on as I entered the bathroom and saw Gaara nude. I smirked at him as I grabbed my comb and brushed my hair before pulling it up into a bun. "Hurry up Gaara."

Fifteen minutes later, we were all in my car and on our way to the airport. Kankuro and Temari where talking about random things as we drove past them, like parks, buildings, people. I smirked at their random comments and finally we were at the airport. We parked in the visitor parking garage and I pulled Gaara with me inside, letting Kankuro and Temari run after us.

"Are you sure you should be running in your condition?" Temari called to me and I laughed at her.

"You deal with Jewel if we're late," I giggled but slowed down some. "Her flight just landed so we have a couple minutes. Thank god, her temper would be ten times worse than Sakura Haruno."

"Scary," Kankuro shuddered slightly.

"Fyre!" a familiar French voice squealed and I saw blond before I was being squeezed to death. Then miss frenchie started talking to me in French. "How are you? Oh my god, you really are pregnant! Gah, I'm going to be an aunt! Which one is your boy?"

"Jewel, take a breath," I laughed as I pried her off me. "English, they don't understand you, Jewel. This is Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari."

"Hello, I'm Jewel if you haven't figured that out," Jewel smiled in perfect English. "Why did you call him Kanki if his name is Kankuro?"

"When did you call me that?" Kankuro frowned.

"Right after you splashed me when I was talking to Jewel on the phone," I giggled. "It just rolls off the tongue."

"He's cute," Jewel whispered in my ear and I looked at her with a grin on my face.

"You know I'm marrying his brother right?" I asked in French and her eyes bulged. "These three are all siblings."

"Damn, girl, you can pick," Jewel giggled in French.

"Come on, I'm sure Felicia would love to talk to you about wedding plans for Gaara and myself as soon as we get your bags of course," I smiled and linked arms with her and pulled her towards the the baggage area.

"Okay," Jewel smiled. "I am your maid of honor, right?"

"Of course, along with Temari," I smiled as she grabbed a single suitcase before we headed over to the car garage. She slid her suitcase into the trunk with Kankuro's help and Gaara got into the back so Jewel could be in front. The drive home was quick and as soon as we got inside, Jewel ran off to go see father and his wife. "I'm going to go lay down."


	21. New Arrivals

-Gaara-

Fyre walked up the stairs and was holding onto the railing as well as her stomach. Gaara was going to go help her when Kankuro held him back. Fyre made it up the stairs and closed her door behind her.

"Yo, do you think that I'd have a chance with her sister?" Kankuro asked with a smirk.

"Gross, you already going to be related to her," Temari whined.

"By marriage, not by blood. It's not uncommon…"

"In Suna maybe, but not likely here in Fyre's world," Gaara spoke calmly. "Did anyone notice that Fyre was having a hard time with the stairs?"

"She's almost six months pregnant, bro. Calm down. In two months you'll get to see your kid," Kankuro laughed and pulled Gaara into a head lock and ruffled his hair. "So glad you don't have your sand anymore!"

"I can still beat you…"

"Not in Daniel's house," Jewel laughed as she came into view. "Brotherly fights are so entertaining but if Daniel saw fighting, he'd explode. Where did Fyre go?"

"She's lying down," Temari smiled. "The pregnancy is getting to her."

"Well of course it is, she is in her third trimester. Hey Kanki, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Wh-what?" Kankuro froze and Gaara pushed him away so he could breathe.

"Well Fyre told me you are good with makeup," she smiled and Temari started laughing while Gaara smirked, seeing Kankuro's face go beat red. "Also that you still play with dolls?"

"Um…"

"Oh man, you're hilarious. Fyre told me about your world. Don't worry," she laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the main room and down the hallway.

"Looks like she has an interest in him," Temari smiled. "Should we go check on Fyre?"

"I'll go check on her. You make sure Jewel doesn't kill Kankuro," Gaara sighed and headed up the stairs.

Gaara entered Fyre's room quietly and saw her asleep on her bed, curled up in a loose fetal position. He smiled and walked closer and brushed her hair out of her face before kicking off his shoes and climbing up behind her. She rolled over and he saw her slightly open eyes as she snuggled into his chest and close her eyes again.

* * *

_**(A/N: Okay heads up people, I suck at writing a prolonged pregnancy as some may have noticed with other stories. Time Skips... got to love them when there is boring stuff in between. Does anyone hate those filler chapters that are about nothing and get the story no where except like five steps back? I have a peeve with them, even though I tend to do fillers every now and then. By this time, the siblings have forgotten their past and being Shinobi even though it's been a month so somethings may be slightly confusing. Anyway, on with the story!)**_

"Kanki get back here! Your suit isn't right!" Jewel yelled at the man as he was about to leave her room. "Fyre's wedding has to be perfect!"

"Who put her in charge again?" Kankuro whispered to Temari as she dragged him back to the mirrors.

"Fyre did because she's too hormonal to even know what she wants," Temari replied. "Not like you should be complaining since your dating Jewel."

"No comment..." Kankuro mumbled with a blush.

"Come on! Fyre has a month left and the doctor said that the baby could come early since they are both healthy and the baby is fully grown! We don't have time to sit around!" Jewel snapped and dragged Kankuro the rest of the way and tucked in his shirt and buttoned the coat before fixing the bow tie. "Thank you for not complaining Kanki."

"That name is stuck now, I'm going to go check on Fyre and make sure she's still with us." Temari giggled and dashed out of the room, hiking up her floor length dress to her knees so she could dash up the stairs. "Ow... what the...?"

Temari stumbled back wards after colliding into something, or some one and rubbed her head. Strong arms caught her before she fell down the stairs and she looked up and saw a boy close to her age with black hair pulled back that reminded her of a pineapple. His eyes were black and he seemed very tan.

"Forgive me, I wasn't watching where I was going..." Temari stammered.

"What a drag," the man droned. "You women are troublesome."

"Have we met?" Temari asked confused.

"Gez Tem, did you hit your head the last month being here instead of the Shinobi world? I should be insulted that you don't remember me."

"Shika, get back in here!" Fyre called from her room.

"Shikamaru Nara?" Temari gasped as he headed towards Fyre's room. "Oh my god, it's been a while."

"Not that long Temari, come here and help me with this damn zipper!" Fyre growled.

Her dress was pure white and there were several layers. The bottom white layer, a silver mesh layer then a white mesh with sequins. It was made specifically for her since she had grown a bit with her pregnancy. It hung of her shoulders and the sleeves flared out like a kimono would. Her hair was piled on top of her head and there was a veil pinned in. Temari walked over and finished zipping it and Fyre sighed.

"Thank you. Temari I'll have to talk to you later. Apparently Suzaku sent Shika here on some secret mission, and you'll be the only one that's not busy who knows this world," Fyre spoke as Temari fixed her veil.

"What about Kankuro?"

"He is a clinger and barely leaves Jewel's side. You know that Gaara won't leave mine since I'm close to my due date, and my father doesn't really like any of us. So it falls on you."

"Damn," Temari muttered quietly, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Shika, will you go find Gaara?" Fyre asked suddenly. Shikamaru nodded quietly and left the room. "Do you want to know why he's really here?"

"Is it bad?" Temari asked skeptically.

"No," Fyre giggled.

"Apparently the past month, he's been praying to the kamis to be able to find you. To the Shinobi world, you guys just disappeared, no traces or hints. Shikamaru has been worried about you and now that Suzaku allowed him here, he wants to be with yo because apparently you two got close back when you'd help with the Chunin exams."

"Dear kami," Temari whispered in shock. "He really came because of me...?"

"Don't wait forever for love to come around when its right in front of your face," Fyre smiled and kissed Temari's cheek. "I believe it's time for that wedding. The baby seems excited for it."

Temari nodded dumbly and escorted her out of the room and down to the backyard. The music started up and Temari saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Shikamaru standing at the alter. Jewel walked forward then Fyre pushed Temari forward as her father came over to walk her down the aisle.


	22. Hectic Life

"I know that it's too late now but I am truly sorry for what has happened in the past," Daniel whispered to Fyre as he started walking her down the aisle. "I know that part of the reason that your bipolarness really surfaced because of me but I didn't want to accept that. I hope that you'll keep me in your life and the life of your child, but I won't blame you if you don't."

"I think I forgave you a long time ago," Fyre smiled and kissed his cheek as he was about to give her to Gaara. "I would love to have you stay in my life father."

He smiled and gave her away and sat down next to his wife. The ceremony started and was a blur and soon everyone was on the grass dancing as the night started to come. Temari hadn't separated from Shikamaru while the same happened with Kankuro and Jewel. Fyre danced with several people, her father, her husband, her brother-in-law and the maybe soon-to-be brother-in-law, Shikamaru. Several other people danced with her, like co-workers from the mall and extended family. By the end of the night, Fyre was barely able to stay on her swollen feet that Gaara had to carry her to bed.

Somehow, the other sand siblings as well as their dates got drunk and disappeared into bedrooms while servants started to clean up the party and the other guests headed home. It was a happy night for everyone, except one who couldn't sleep.

"Gaara, are you awake?" Fyre whispered as she felt a contraction hit.

"What is it?" He asked suddenly alert.

"I think it's close to time. We need to get to the hospital," Fyre gasped and wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach. "Alexander should still be awake and out in the gardens..."

"Alright, hold on." Gaara jumped off the bed and pulled on a shirt over his black sweat pants then slid on some shoes and pulled Fyre into his arms and dashed out of the room and outside. "Alexander!"

"What is it?" the said man ran over.

"We need to get Fyre to the hospital," Gaara spoke quickly as Fyre whimpered.

"Alright, the car is right over here." They hurried to the car and Alexander stomped on the gas as Fyre cried out softly as another contraction past. "Yep, it's time. I remember when my wife went into labor. Once we get there, you get her inside to her doctor and I'll call the manor and tell everyone. Go!"

Gaara carried Fyre out of the car and into the hospital and asked for Dr. Larsen. He came out a few minutes later with several nurses and a gurney and Gaara laid her on the mattress then held her hand as the nurses wheeled her into a prepped room. Gaara stayed by Fyre, letting her crush his hand as she screamed and her water broke.

It took some time, screams from Fyre, grunts from Gaara from her squeezing his hands, orders from Dr Larsen, and soon the sound of a faint wail filled the room and Fyre collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air as she laughed.

"A healthy baby boy," Dr Larsen smiled as he handed the baby off and started to clean up Fyre. A nurse put her on oxygen just in case and she was put into a clean hospital gown and moved into a private room where the newborn was already asleep and bundled up in a blue blanket. "Congratulations on the birth of your son as well as your wedding last night. I would have come if I had time off."

"No offense but it would have sucked if you had taken the night off," Fyre laughed.

"True," he laughed then left.

"Gaara, what do we want to name him?"

"How about Yashamaru?"

"Isn't that the name of your uncle?" Fyre asked with a smile and he nodded. "I think it fits perfectly."

"I love you Fyre," Gaara smiled, kissing her brow.

"And I love you," Fyre replied before drifting off into a light slumber.

* * *

"Yashamaru!"

Kyla squealed and ran over and hugged the 8 year old boy who had bright red hair and teal eyes. Kyla was Jewel's and Kankuro's daughter who was just barely turning seven that fall. She had Kankuro's reddish brown hair and Jewels green eyes. Temari and Shikamaru were blessed with twins around the same time, Naruto and Ino, yes they named them after two shinobi from home and it fit perfectly. They had Temari's blond hair and Shikamaru's blue eyes and for some miracle or curse, they acted just like the ones they were named after. The twins had just turned seven, and were two months older than Kyla while eight months younger than Yashamaru.

The four children got along great and the three married couples bought houses near each other so they could see each other every day if they felt like it. The children took turns at each of the three houses and every day was just as exciting as the last. Naruto truly was a handful and always in trouble while Ino played in the flower patches with Kyla. Yashamaru seemed difficult to gage, one day he'd pull pranks, the next he'd say he was too bored. He did almost everything that there was to do and decided that he had a talent for sculpting in sands and clays, even at a young age.

Fyre and Gaara now had a three year old little girl that looked like Fyre and they named her Karina. Temari and Shikamaru had another child who was now four and her name as Lillia and she acted like her father to the T. Jewel was pregnant, due in several months and they were going to name their son Conner.

Life was as good as could be being in a world where each day you never know if it will be your last or not with all the predictions of the world ending or zombie apocalypses (not likely) or random accidents that humans got into because they were stupid.

Daniel, Fyre's father had come down with a lung cancer and was barely able to see Yashamaru's 5th birthday before passing away and Felicia decided to travel the world, sending gifts now and then. She died on the twin's 6th birthday in a plane accident because the pilot went into cardiac arrest and couldn't be resuscitated. As tragic as it was, the siblings and their families were able to move on and enjoy their lives while they had the time.


End file.
